


Sopravvissuti

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sentimentale, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fanfiction è una World War II AU, incentrata sui sopravvissuti all’ultimo anno della seconda guerra mondiale. La storia alterna parti in prima e in terza persona, con l’intento di approfondire gli eventi avvenuti tra il 6 giugno 1944 e il ritorno a casa nel 1945 e dare un quadro generale e più personale delle vicende. I protagonisti principali – o meglio dire, i fili conduttori – saranno Kakashi e Sakura, un ufficiale che combatte in prima linea e un’infermiera dei Queen Alexandra’s Royal Army Nursing Corps; le loro vicende si intrecceranno con quelle degli altri sopravvissuti, ci si congiungeranno, a volte li ritroveremo a incontrarsi tra loro, altre no, molto spesso l’unica cosa che incontreranno sul loro cammino sarà la morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: Antebellum Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il BigBang Italia #7.   
> Prima di tutto ATTENZIONE, questa è una storia ambientata durante la seconda guerra mondiale, contiene, pertanto, una certa dose di violenza e di sangue e di cadaveri, se siete persone sensibili o in qualche modo pensate di poter essere infastidite dalla descrizione di soldati morti, dei campi di concentramento e di altre cose non leggete. Se nonostante tutto deciderete di leggere, sappiate siete dei polli. 
> 
> Ora parto con le note vere, prima di tutto questa storia è ispirata al 95% da un documentario di History Channel sui reduci della seconda guerra mondiale, molte delle cose descritte sono effettivamente accadute (e io non sono andata in vacanza sui luoghi dello sbarco questa estate, nononono); altra forte influenza è stata Band of Brothers e altri film di guerra di cui farò una lista alla fine dell'ultimo capitolo.  
> Le morti non seguono necessariamente il criterio di morti del manga, le divisioni non rispecchiano la divisione in villaggi, né quella in squadre, fondamentalmente perché sono una beota e ci ho pensato solo tardi e non volevo più riscrivere tutto. Non del tutto sicura che i personaggi siano completamente Ic, solo che questo è un contesto molto particolare e quindi mantenere il tono spensierato e allegro di alcuni di loro era impossibile.  
> Ho cercato di essere il più storicamente accurata possibile, là dove mi sono presa licenze poetiche provvederò a scriverlo in nota :3

_Era il 27 Settembre del 1939 quando giungemmo in Francia la prima volta. Arrivammo in centocinquantotto mila, attraversando la Manica, io avevo compiuto ventisette anni solo da pochi giorni e la guerra mi sembrava ancora lontana nonostante ci stessi andando incontro. Sono nato nel 1912 a Colwyn Bay, una cittadina gallese, non distante da Liverpool, che si affaccia sul mare Irlandese, nota per lo più per le sue spiagge e per aver ospitato, due anni prima che nascessi io, l’Eisteddfod nazionale gallese. In ogni caso, ricordo appena ciò che avvenne durante gli anni della Grande Guerra, ero troppo piccolo per ricordarlo e i Tedeschi non erano di certo interessati a bombardare una cittadina piccola come la nostra._

_Quando mi arruolai avevo venticinque anni e Hitler aveva già iniziato ad allargarsi in Europa, ricordo che guardavamo a ogni sua azione con occhio attento, quasi critico, in attesa di un passo falso, una giustificazione per intervenire e quando questa arrivò scoprimmo che non eravamo pronti. Certo, all’epoca non potevamo sapere che la linea Maginot non sarebbe servita a niente e, quando sbarcammo sulla costa francese, ci sembrò che nulla potesse andare storto._

_Per molti mesi, in effetti fu così._

 

**1\. Prologo: Antebellum innocence**

 

Dicono che gli uomini della BEF, British Expeditionary Force, siano equipaggiati allo stesso modo, se non meglio, di qualsiasi altro esercito, pur essendo un corpo militare con funzione di supporto in terra straniera. Naturalmente, se qualcuno lo riferisse ai soldati, questi scoppierebbero a ridere tenendosi la pancia con le mani; alcuni mostrerebbero le fondine vuote, altri farebbero notare come manchino ancora molte delle divise e dei cappotti, altri ancora, probabilmente, si limiterebbero ad alzare le spalle lamentandosi delle razioni e delle munizioni insufficienti. Insufficienti per cosa, non lo sanno nemmeno loro visto che sono lì oramai da mesi e i Tedeschi ancora non si sono visti.

 _«Now it's turned out nice again, the Army life is fine, French girls make a fuss of me, I'm not French as you can see but I know what they mean when they say "oui, oui", down on the Maginot Line»_ qualcuno canta, tra le file di soldati seduti fuori dalle fortificazioni. È una canzone piuttosto famosa in questi giorni di guerra, che però non spaventa nessuno. Oh, sì, indubbiamente sono tutti lì, schierati lungo la linea Maginot, ma non ci sono bombe, non ci sono mine e, a dirla tutta, non ci sono nemmeno tedeschi.

Qualcuno da quelle parti ci è passato anche, ma erano gruppi così sparuti e con l’aria di essere lì per caso, che tutti sono oramai convinti che le probabilità di un attacco in quell’area sia prossima allo zero.

Kakashi osserva il suo migliore amico flirtare con aria impacciata con le infermiere dei Queen Alexandra's Royal Army Nursing Corps e sorride nel vederlo tornare con la coda tra le gambe, di nuovo.

«Non mi dire, ti hanno mandato ancora una volta!»

«Non ho fatto niente, non ora, giuro!» protesta Obito schernendosi con le mani e ridacchiando «Ma Rin mi ha mandato via lo stesso dicendo che stavo spaventando le nuove arrivate, come se qualcuno potesse mai avere paura di me!»

«I Tedeschi a cui abbiamo sparato il mese scorso non mi parevano proprio entusiasti di vederti».

«Era il mese scorso? Solamente? E comunque, credo che la colpa fosse anche tua, hai iniziato a sparare con un forsennato».

«La prossima volta gli offrirò un tè prima» celia il ragazzo accendendosi una sigaretta e sorridendo sotto i baffi.

Obito scoppia a ridere, divertito dall’ironia della situazione.

«Sì, tra altri sei mesi forse!» riprende asciugandosi una lacrima «E mentre ti occuperai con tanta alacrità di sterminare i cattivi, io conquisterò tutte le infermiere del reggimento».

«No, se Rin ti trova prima» replica Kakashi, facendogli notare la ragazza che si dirige a lunghe falcate verso di loro.

«Lo sapevo, sono morto!»

«Voi due» li chiama la giovane avvicinandosi, i capelli scuri legati in una coda stretta e lo sguardo lampeggiante «La volete finire di fare gli scansafatiche! Non avete qualcosa da fare?»

«E dai, Rin! Insomma, non essere così severa, volevo solo conoscere le tue amiche» cerca di giustificarsi Obito attirandosi un ennesimo sguardo di rimprovero.

«Ah sì? Sai che ti dico, mentecatto? Le nuove infermiere le devi lasciar stare! Sono troppo giovani per te e sono anche abbastanza sicura che si scandalizzerebbero nel vederti allungare le mani!»

«Ehi! Io non allungo le mani».

«E tu» continuò la ragazza all’indirizzo di Kakashi.

«Io cosa? Ma se non mi sono mai mosso da qui! Possibile che tu te la prenda sempre con noi solo perché ci conosci da quando avevamo sei anni?! Anche il capitano ci prova sempre con le infermiere, ma non gli dici mai niente!»

«Zitto deficiente. Tu dovresti sapere di che pasta è fatto il tuo amico e dovresti mettergli un freno, sono stata chiara?»

«Ma Rin!» protesta il giovane sentendosi chiamato in causa.

«Niente ma!»

«Oh, per l’amor del cielo, ha ventisette anni, mica posso fargli da balia. Ti ricordo che siamo in guerra» le fa notare Kakashi, espirando il fumo della sigaretta che si solleva in leggere volute per poi dissolversi nell’aria sotto la spinta leggera di un soffio di vento.

«Ma non dire, davvero? Perché da come vi comportare non sembrerebbe proprio!»

«Non è mica colpa nostra se non ci sono Tedeschi a cui sparare, cosa vuoi che facciamo, lanciamo granate per hobby?»

«A questo proposito, ieri sentivo il generale Gort lamentarsi, continuano a mandare truppe, materiali e veicoli e lui ha sempre più scartoffie da riempire, ma nessuna battaglia da combattere» dice Kakashi aggrottando la fronte, infastidito da un raggio di sole che fa capolino da dietro le nubi.

«Di che ti lamenti?» domanda Obito, sollevando le spalle «Abbiamo avuto una sola vittima da quando siamo arrivati qui, ed è successo a Dicembre dello scorso anno, ora siamo quasi a Maggio».

«Stiamo aspettando troppo, non facciamo che fortificarci e aspettare, perché non attacchiamo dico io?»

«Perché poi dovrei ricucirvi come i sacchi di patate che siete» gli fa notare Rin con molto senso pratico.

«E poi abbiamo tempo, no?»

«Voi due fin troppo» si lamenta l’amica facendo per allontanarsi, salvo poi voltarsi dopo due soli passi «Lontano. Dalle. Infermiere. Soprattutto tu!»

I due ragazzi rimangono a fissarla mentre si allontana, finché non la perdono di vista nel gruppo di giovani volontarie del corpo della regina Alexandra; solo in quel momento Kakashi si gira verso Obito e lo guarda con lo stesso sguardo che si riserva al proprio cane un po’ ritardato.

«Seriamente?»

«Cosa? Non ti ci mettere anche tu, adesso!»

«Si può sapere cosa stai aspettando a chiedere a Rin di uscire? Come diamine fai a non accorgerti che se si comporta così è solo perché è gelosa? Sei un vero idiota» gli fa notare sbadigliando appena.

«Scusa, cosa?» Obito si appoggia al muro per la sorpresa e spalanca gli occhi «Ma non lo sai che a Rin piaci tu?»

«Sì, forse quando avevamo tredici anni, direi che ne è passata di acqua sotto i ponti. Guarda che se non ti spicci qualcuno te la porterà via, ci sono trecentosedici mila uomini, senza contare l’esercito francese e lei ancora non è sposata…»

«Sono un idiota».

«Non mi dire» borbotta Kakashi agitando una mano «Vado a fare un pisolino, non venire a svegliarmi a meno che non ci sia un’ispezione di controllo o si scateni l’apocalisse».

 

È il 10 di Maggio quando la situazione precipita e il mondo sembra iniziare a girare a velocità talmente alta da non riuscire più a rimanere in piedi.

Gli uomini del BEF sono sempre lì, tra Wavre e Louvain, quando arriva la notizia dell’attacco Tedesco, dicono che, poco più a sud, siano riusciti a sfondare la linea Maginot, nella zona che si trova tra il controllo della nona e quello della seconda armata francese; giunge voce che siano riusciti ad attraversare la Mosa all’altezza di Sedan e molti degli uomini si chiedono come sia possibile visto che i francesi hanno spergiurato di averli fatti saltare tutti i ponti di collegamento.

Non c’è tempo per pensarci troppo, però, perché sono trascorse poche ore dalla notizia quando viene loro ordinato di muoversi vero il Dyle, un fiume puzzolente il cui superamento da parte dei tedeschi deve essere impedito a ogni costo.

Certo se le cose andassero sempre come vorremmo sarebbe tutto più comodo, ma in guerra è molto difficile prevedere dove e con quali forze attaccherà il nemico e la consapevolezza che, pochi chilometri più a sud, quello stesso nemico ha già sfondato le linee e si è fatto avanti nelle Ardenne, beh, non è certo di conforto morale per i soldati.

È il 12 Maggio quando inizia il doppio attacco su Louvain e Wavre e Kakashi già sente la mancanza di casa sua. I Tedeschi sono ben armati, forse fin troppo, sicuramente meglio degli uomini del BEF, ma questo non pare scoraggiare nessuno.

«Dannazione, i carri armati» sibila Obito buttandosi a terra a fianco dell’amico, mentre qualcuno, dalla postazione rinforzata, continua a sparare incessantemente sui Tedeschi che sembrano avanzare senza sforzo.

«Siano maledetti quei panzer di merda» gli dà man forte Kakashi «Non possiamo rimanere fermi qui, di questo passo salteremo tutti in aria!»

«Non saremmo nemmeno i primi» borbotta il moro di fianco a lui ricaricando il fucile e voltandosi a sparare, facendo appena cenno verso una buca di mortaio una ventina di metri a fianco a loro, dalla quale emergono ancora i corpi mutilati dei loro commilitoni.

«Cristo santo» Kakashi si abbassa nuovamente, mentre una raffica di proiettili passa così vicino alle loro orecchie che quello che normalmente viene percepito come un fischio si trasforma in un boato sordo.

Nessuno di loro è davvero convinto che verranno respinti e quando succede qualcosa dentro gli alleati si spezza, perché avevano detto loro che sarebbe stato semplice e che sarebbe stato sufficiente ripararsi dietro la linea Maginot, perché la linea Maginot era invalicabile e nessuno, nemmeno l’esercito Tedesco di quel folle di Hitler sarebbe stato in grado di sfondarla. Ora si sentono come se gli avessero detto la menzogna più grande della loro intera vita e l’esaltazione della battaglia, l’adrenalina e la voglia di vincere fanno posto a uno sconforto di fondo che intorpidisce le membra e il cervello.

 

_In seguito all’attacco, il 16 Maggio, Churchill volò a Parigi. Era stato nominato primo ministro da soli sei giorni e già si trovava ad avere a che fare con una situazione di aperta crisi; il giorno precedente Reynaud, il presidente del consiglio francese, lo aveva chiamato e gli aveva detto: «Siamo stati sconfitti. Siamo battuti; abbiamo perso la battaglia». E quando arrivò a Parigi, quel giorno di Maggio, si rese conto che davvero la situazione era critica, forse più di quanto avesse pensato all’inizio. Tutti noi, schierati lungo il confine, impegnati in una precipitosa ritirata, avevamo ancora speranza che i francesi tirassero fuori qualche asso dalla manica e che insieme potessimo recuperare il terreno perduto. Non avevamo idea che, mentre ricaricavamo fucili scaricandoli completamente contro un avversario dotato di panzer e comandanti più capaci, il Generale Gamelin stesse rivelando a Churchill che non esisteva nessuna riserva strategica e che non ci sarebbe stato nessun contrattacco contro le forze tedesche perché non solo i francesi erano inferiori numericamente, ma avevano anche un equipaggiamento più scarso e non sarebbero riusciti a far fronte all’irruenza dell’avanzata coi loro metodi di combattimento in qualche modo obsoleti. No, noi non eravamo a conoscenza di niente di tutto questo, continuavamo a combattere e a indietreggiare e in soli dieci giorni ci ritrovammo accerchiati, feriti e spaventati più di quanto avremmo creduto possibile._

 

Kakashi sorregge Obito, mentre seguono a passo sostenuto i carri con i feriti; le infermiere continuano a fare avanti e indietro in un turbinio di bende, ma non è più il momento di correre loro dietro, né di uscirsene con battute divertenti. Gli uomini marciano in colonna, in silenzio, con l’orecchio teso e i sensi all’erta in attesa di udire un segno della presenza di un nemico che sanno essere alle loro spalle, in procinto di seguirli.

Alla loro guida c’è il Maggiore Jiraya, un uomo dai capelli ingrigiti e l’aria imbronciata, una smorfia che i suoi uomini sanno essere più dovuta al fatto che non può perdere tempo dietro alle infermiere come faceva prima e che ora è obbligato a concentrarsi sulla marcia.

«Secondo te sa dove stiamo andando?» domanda Obito, massaggiandosi il costato là dove sa esserci un livido scuro, nel punto in cui è caduto quando il giorno prima, a pochi metri da loro, è esploso un bunker francese.

«Vuoi andare a chiederglielo?» domanda Kakashi arrancando al suo fianco «Se ti fingi ancora un po’ sofferente forse Rin ti farà sedere sul bordo del carro per i feriti».

«Oh, senti che stronzo, guarda che sono ferito davvero» borbotta l’amico indicando lo squarcio nella coscia.

«Non abbastanza» gli fa notare un’infermiera con il viso stanco e le mani ancora sporche di sangue secco.

«Come sei cattiva, Yugao!» si lamenta Obito, piagnucolando.

«Oh, ma per piacere» interviene Hayate Gekko, vicino a loro «Lo sanno tutti che Yugao è un angelo».

«Solo perché uscite insieme, non significa che sia gentile» continua ancora il giovane con voce lamentosa «Shizune è gentile! Ecco chi, e anche Sakura!»

«Chi?» domandano i due amici in coro, non che siano davvero interessati alle chiacchiere di Obito, ma al momento sono l’unica cosa che li trattiene dallo sprofondare in depressione.

«Shizune, è la vice capo infermiera» li informa Rin sporgendosi dal carro di fronte a loro, sul cui lato spicca enorme il segno della croce rossa «E Sakura è una delle nuove arrivate, che, per inciso, ha troppi pochi anni per te, Obito».

«Ma non sono interessato a lei in quel senso!» si lamenta ancora una volta «Non trattarmi male, Rin, sai che sono ferito!»

«L’unica perdita che hai avuto è stato il cervello, quando eri piccolo» lo prende in giro l’amica facendo la sostenuta, mentre le sue mani, muovendosi indipendentemente dalla sua bocca, corrono a fasciare il braccio di qualcuno sdraiato all’interno del camion.

«Oi, finitela di chiacchierare voi» li redarguisce la capo infermiera, una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi e l’aria severa «Non stiamo facendo una scampagnata, muovetevi. E voi quei fucili dovreste imbracciarli, vi ricordo che il vostro compito è di farci da scorta».

«Signorsì, signora» borbottano gli uomini, raddrizzandosi a fatica.

Nessuno oserebbe ribattere a Tsunade Senju e non solo perché sarebbe in grado di farti volare contro un muro con un pugno, ma anche perché oltre ad essere a capo del Queen Alexandra's Royal Army Nursing Corps è anche la nipote di Hashirama Senju, che era stato generale durante la prima guerra mondiale ed era stato ricoperto di onori alla fine della guerra stessa.

«Sempre così severa» borbotta Hayate, cercando di non farsi sentire.

«Ti sei chiesto perché non si sia ancora sposata?!» ribatte Obito beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Rin e Kakashi.

«Tu un giorno le prenderai da qualcuno» sospira l’amico rassegnato.

Procedono in colonna per quelle che paiono ore mentre dietro di loro il terreno rimane incolto e segnato profondamente dalle ruote dei carri armati e dei camion; l’animo allegro dei soldati sembra essere stato perduto, i giorni in cui rimanevano fermi a ridere aspettando una guerra che sembrava non arrivare mai sono finiti e di essi non rimane che un pallido ricordo. È tempo di combattere davvero, di tirare fuori i denti e sopravvivere, ed è quello che pensano tutti mentre camminano uno dietro l’altro, senza riuscire a trovare il coraggio di ammettere che quella è una ritirata, che stanno scappando perché il nemico li ha colti di sorpresa e no, quello non se lo aspettavano per niente. Ogni passo in avanti che fanno il morale scende sempre di più verso il basso, tanto che ogni tanto Kakashi ringrazia che ci sia Obito con lui, con le sue battute cretine e il suo sorriso che pare non spegnersi mai. Ogni tanto si domanda che cosa sarebbe necessario per far scomparire quella piega a tratti irritante dal viso del suo migliore amico, ma la verità è che la risposta potrebbe non piacergli e preferisce non pensarci troppo.

Il primo colpo di mortaio li coglie così di sorpresa che i soldati non sanno da che parte girarsi; devono trattenersi dalla spiacevole tentazione di mollare ogni cosa e fuggire, lasciandosi alle spalle fucili, armamento e infermiere. Ed è incredibile quanto poco ci voglia per scatenare il panico durante un attacco. Uno dei camion si rovescia ed esplode, l’odore della plastica bruciata si mescola in fretta a quello della carne, mentre urla di dolore attraversano l’aria; qualcuno cade a terra, colpito da proiettili vaganti, mentre altri cercano di individuare da dove stia sparando il nemico.

Nella confusione ci vuole poco per venire separati dalle persone che ci stanno vicine e in breve Kakashi si trova più lontano dal fuoco di copertura di quanto avrebbe voluto; le pallottole fischiano sfrecciando attorno a lui, ma non ci fa troppo caso, quello che, invece, nota, con suo grande disappunto, è come stiano cedendo sempre maggiore terreno, costretti a ritirarsi e indietreggiare, mentre il nemico avanza con le armi spianate.

La granata gli esplode così vicina che per una frazione di secondo Kakashi pensa che diventerà sordo. A colpirlo, subito dopo il rumore assordante, è una pioggia di schegge di metallo che si infilano nel suo braccio e lo colpiscono al viso; cade a terra con un gemito sordo, portandosi una mano al volto e rotolando di lato, dietro un soldato morto. Istintivamente le dita vanno a sfiorare titubanti l’occhio sinistro, ringrazia di sentirlo ancora nonostante il sangue che scivola copioso lungo la guancia e sulla sua mano; la cosa lo rassicura solo parzialmente, si accorge di avere problemi a sollevare il braccio sinistro e gli ci vuole qualche istante per rendersi conto di avere un buco poco sopra l’articolazione del gomito, che gli impedisce di muoverlo come vorrebbe. Fortuna vuole che non sia mancino o non riuscirebbe più a imbracciare il fucile.

La pioggia di schegge lo ha investito con una forza tale da buttarlo a terra e, probabilmente, se non avesse indossato l’elmetto di protezione sarebbe morto; ringrazia mentalmente di avere controllato che tutto il suo equipaggiamento fosse in regola poco prima di partire, o adesso sarebbe a far da concime al terreno.

Si trascina all’indietro, cercando riparo dietro ai cadaveri di quelli che sono stati i suoi commilitoni, e cerca vanamente di sorreggere con una sola mano un fucile troppo pesante e troppo grosso. Gli sfugge una bestemmia e, irrazionalmente, pensa a cosa direbbe suo padre se lo sentisse dire certe cose (una volta lo ha chiuso nel granaio per un’intera notte dopo averlo sentito inveire contro il Signore), trattiene una risata nervosa ed estrae la pistola, almeno quella riesce ad impugnarla senza problemi.

A malapena riconosce le uniformi delle divisioni della British Expeditionary Force che arrivano a dar loro manforte, sente le braccia possenti di qualcuno sollevarlo di peso da terra e trascinarlo lungo la strada e non ne distingue il viso con precisione, d’altronde come potrebbe quando il sangue gli cola così copiosamente sugli occhi? Si passa una mano sul viso e cerca di non risultare un peso morto, appoggiando i piedi contro il terreno come può e procedendo un passo dopo l’altro, finché le forze non gli mancano completamente e sente il respiro farsi pensante.

Quando riapre gli occhi è disteso su un letto dalle coperte giallastre, in una tenda da campo troppo grossa per essere la sua; l’infermeria puzza di disinfettante e sangue, alle orecchie gli giungono rumori ovattati, gemiti sommessi e un rumore di ferri che non contribuisce più di tanto a rassicurarlo.

«Ti sei svegliato, finalmente».

Le dita leggere della ragazza gli sfiorano la carne, mentre con mosse veloci procede a bendargli la testa.

«Sei stato fortunato» dice «La scheggia ha graffiato solamente la parte superiore della guancia, l’esterno della palpebra e parte dell’arcata sopraccigliare; devi esserti mosso molto velocemente».

Kakashi la osserva con l’occhio buono, i capelli rosa sono scomposti e le cadono in ciuffi davanti al viso, le mani sono coperte di sangue e graffi, ma non sembra importarle più di tanto.

«Non perderai la vista» continua sfiorandogli appena i capelli nel passare con le bende.

«Meno male, sarebbe un peccato non poter ammirare qualcuno con dei capelli così belli. Ti ho già visto, sei del gruppo di Rin?»

«I complimenti non ti aiuteranno ad ottenere altra morfina, ma grazie. In ogni caso sì, siamo rimaste con la vostra divisione tutto il tempo».

«Scusa, non ho prestato molta attenzione, è Obito quello che fa caso a queste cose».

Scoppia a ridere debolmente.

«Il tuo amico, quello innamorato perso della capo-infermiera».

Kakashi annuisce, trattenendo una smorfia nel momento in cui la giovane stringe più forte la fasciatura.

«È proprio così evidente?»

«Solo Rin non se n’è accorta» continua passando ad esaminargli il braccio «Riesci a muoverlo?»

«Senza problemi».

«Sei stato davvero fortunato, l’ultimo che si è visto esplodere una granata vicino abbiamo dovuto rattopparlo tutto. E ha perso le gambe».

«Quanti anni hai?» domanda Kakashi fissandola mentre armeggia con ago e filo, dopo avergli iniettato una dose di morfina.

«Ne ho fatti ventuno mentre eravamo qui».

«Sei giovane -»

«Se stai per dire che sono troppo giovane per stare in prima linea a medicare moribondi e a raccogliere cadaveri, beh, non farlo. Ci sono soldati che sono molto più giovani di me».

«Sissignora. Magari volevo solo dire che sei giovane, ma non abbastanza perché non ti inviti ad uscire».

L’infermiera scoppia a ridere, questa volta una risata sincera che spinge alcuni degli altri pazienti nella tenda da campo, a voltarsi incuriositi verso di loro.

«Sai in quanti me lo chiedono? Settimana scorsa un ragazzo senza un orecchio mi ha chiesto di sposarlo, di sposarlo, capisci?»

«Oh, beh, io non voglio mica sposarti, solo invitarti a bere qualcosa».

«Dubito che Dunkirk sia il posto più adatto per portare una ragazza in giro».

«Eh io che speravo in una passeggiata sotto le bombe, a schivare proiettili e a sparare ai tedeschi».

«Non è quello che fate tutti i giorni?»

«Ah, quante pretese, che fatica».

La giovane gli stringe la benda sul braccio, fissandolo con aria divertita.

«Obito lo dice sempre che sei troppo pigro anche per inseguire le ragazze, chissà» continua allontanandosi verso un altro paziente «Magari da te lo avrei accettato un invito a cena, Kakashi».

«Non vale che tu sappia come mi chiamo e io no».

«Sakura, Sakura Haruno» mormora ancora la giovane infermiera dai capelli rosa, prima di chinarsi su un altro letto.

Kakashi chiude gli occhi, allungando la mano verso la tasca a cercare le sigarette; questa volta se la sono vista brutta e per un momento ha pensato che ci sarebbe rimasto secco, se non fosse stato per la ventiseiesima divisione arrivata a salvar loro il culo, ora sarebbero tutti morti.

«Quando siamo arrivati a Dunkirk?» domanda accendendo a fatica una delle sigarette sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Sakura.

«Ieri sera, e tu avevi un buco nel torace, uno nel braccio e la faccia coperta di sangue. Ora spegni quella roba prima che te la faccia mangiare, o vedrai che dolore sentirai non appena spariranno gli effetti della morfina».

«Meraviglioso, credo di avere anche qualche costola rotta» borbotta l’uomo accorgendosi dello sforzo che gli costa ogni singola boccata.

«Almeno tre, bello mio».

Kakashi sospira, spegnendo la sigaretta contro la branda e imprecando sommessamente.

Guerra lampo un grandissimo paio di palle, spera solo che riescano a evacuarli tutti come gli han detto; se dovessero mollarli lì, in Francia, in balia dei Tedeschi, è quasi certo che verrebbero uccisi dal primo all’ultimo. Oltre al danno la beffa, pensa massaggiandosi il braccio. Gli han dato così tanta morfina che non sente più il dolore, a dirla tutta non sente nemmeno gli arti e forse questa non è una cosa del tutto positiva, ma è comunque meglio che rotolare per il dolore; tre giorni prima ha visto un ragazzo coinvolto in un’esplosione di mortaio, gli mancava metà del corpo, eppure era ancora vivo e si contorceva per il dolore, pregando i barellieri di sparargli. Alla fine era stato uno degli uomini del suo stesso plotone ad avvicinarsi e sparargli alla testa, «Ti aspetta la corte marziale per questo, figliolo» aveva detto il Sergente Maggiore che aveva assistito all’intera scena, due ore dopo una mitragliatrice tedesca aveva crivellato entrambi di colpi.

Sospira, guardandosi attorno con aria poco interessata; non è l’unico paziente della tenda, ma è probabilmente quello messo peggio, fatica anche solo a mettersi a sedere e la sua espressione seccata la dice lunga su quanta voglia possa avere di fare conversazione con dei perfetti estranei. Obito entra nella tenda ospedale di corsa, tenendosi il fucile dietro la spalla e raddrizzandosi l’elmetto.

«Ci imbarcano! Ci imbarcano! Hanno iniziato, è pieno di navi!»

«Non urlare» borbotta l’infermiera guardando storto anche lui.

«Oh, Sakura, dolcezza, ciao!»

«Finiscila, imbecille» lo riprende Kakashi, tirandosi verso l’alto con uno sforzo «Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando? Sono iniziate le operazioni di evacuazione?»

«Sì, quelle, che ho detto io, scusa?»

«Lasciamo perdere. Piuttosto, hai saputo in che ordine stanno procedendo?»

«Sì, ma non vi piacerà» borbotta il giovane abbassando lo sguardo «Stiamo iniziando a muoverci, ma per smontare l’ospedale da campo ci vuole più tempo del previsto e stanno iniziando a spostare i feriti più gravi…»

Sakura fa roteare gli occhi verso l’alto e sospira con aria seccata, avvicinandosi infine ai due.

«Fammi indovinare, saremo gli ultimi a muoversi».

«Qualcosa del genere, mi dispiace Kakashi. Non ho potuto farci niente, voglio dire mi sono offerto volontario per scortare il gruppo di Rin e lei automaticamente ha fatto i tuo nome, perché sì, insomma, la ferita non è poi così profonda come pensavamo all’inizio e quindi –»

«Quindi sono bloccato qui, bella merda».

«Siamo bloccati qui, queste sono le tende del gruppo di retroguardia del corpo infermieristico, nessuna di noi si muoverà prima che tutti i pazienti siano stati evacuati» specifica Sakura, trattenendosi dal bestemmiare, perché lei è pur sempre una donna e non è fine, tanto ci penseranno gli altri ad esternare il loro disappunto tramite improperi poco raffinati.

Quando Obito esce dalla tenda, Kakashi rimane ad osservare i pazienti, quelli in grado di camminare, che si alzano uno a uno dalle brande e si avviano silenziosamente verso l’uscita; non conviene più rimanere lì, non conviene più enfatizzare ferite da nulla come se li impossibilitassero a muoversi. Oramai serpeggia la consapevolezza che è meglio alzarsi e camminare e dirigersi da soli verso il porto e verso le navi, è meglio spicciarsi e andare via, prima di rimanere bloccati lì in quel buco di posto, in quella terra di vaccari e fango, dove la gente muore.

Ci vogliono ore prima che Sakura riesca a trovare un’ambulanza su cui trasportare Kakashi, perché, nonostante gli ordini di Rin fossero diversi, si rifiuta di farlo avanzare a piedi – non che lui sarebbe in grado di camminare, ora che l’effetto della morfina comincia a svanire il dolore diventa sempre più forte ad ogni respiro e ogni movimento.

«Non so quanto sarò utile come guardia del corpo, Sakura» borbotta piano, mentre la ragazza lo aiuta a camminare, sorreggendolo con una forza insospettabile per una donna della sua corporatura.

«Saresti più inutile da morto, quindi fammi un favore, entra nell’ambulanza e taci. Sarò in grado di badare ad entrambi, non so per chi tu mi abbia presa».

«Un’infermiera insolitamente violenta» celia l’uomo mentre la giovane lo obbliga a sdraiarsi nel retro del veicolo.

«Taci o ti sparo io».

«Ricordami di non farti mai arrabbiare».

Il portellone sul retro si chiude con un tonfo e Kakashi reprime a forza un sorriso perché in quel momento sorridere gli provoca fitte di dolore al costato; quando Sakura monta alla guida apre di poco la grata che dà sull’interno e gli intima di tenersi forte.

«La mia guida è tutto fuorché rilassata» lo avvisa prima di partire e l’uomo fa a malapena a tempo a puntellarsi con le braccia contro il muro, prima di essere sballottato a destra e a sinistra senza alcuna remora.

«Tanto valeva camminare» si lamenta.

«Ti ho sentito. Taci o scendi qui».

Trascorrono cinque minuti, in cui Kakashi cerca di non fiatare, seriamente intimorito dallo sguardo truce di Sakura, quando improvvisamente l’ambulanza frena di colpo; più che frenare, la giovane inchioda, senza preavviso, senza la minima attenzione per il paziente che sta trasportando.

«Ma cosa minchia –»

«Silenzio, Tedeschi. Non fiatare!»

E Kakashi non osa farlo, perché, nonostante il veicolo porti ben segnato su un lato il simbolo della croce rossa, è quasi sicuro che chiunque ci sia là fuori non si farebbe remore a farlo fuori se solo dovesse accorgersi di lui.

Sakura scende dall’ambulanza con le mani alzate e fissa con astio l’ufficiale nemico; l’uomo la considera a malapena, rivolgendole lo stesso sguardo che rivolgerebbe a un insetto che per caso gli è caduto nel piatto.

«Quanti pazienti trasporti?» domanda in un inglese stentato.

La giovane non risponde, limitandosi a fissarlo.

«Quanti pazienti trasporti?»

«Nessuno. E anche se fosse non sarebbe di vostra competenza» risponde l’infermiera, allungando il braccio a indicare la grossa croce dipinta all’esterno del veicolo «La croce rossa è neutrale!»

L’ufficiale delle S.S. non sembra intenzionata ad ascoltarla, la spinge da parte malamente e ordina ai suoi uomini di aprire quel dannato portellone e sparare a chiunque si trovi all’interno; mentre Kakashi, impossibilitato nei movimenti e più dolorante di quanto vorrebbe, attende il suo destino, impugnando con mano malferma una pistola, Sakura si fa avanti e si avvicina all’ufficiale.

Il rumore dello schiaffo riecheggia per la strada e tutti i presenti rimangono come congelati ad osservare quella scena, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta. Sakura non fa in tempo a fargli notare che così entrano le mosche che l’uomo di fronte a lei, ignorando la divisa che la donna porta, estrae il coltello dalla tasca e glielo pianta nella coscia, strappandole un gemito di dolore.

«Così impari, puttana inglese» borbotta in tedesco.

Kakashi sente Sakura urlare e a fatica si mette in piedi e spalanca le porte dell’ambulanza verso l’esterno; paradossalmente è questa la sua salvezza. Nella confusione generale i pesanti portelloni metallici vanno a colpire in pieno volto i due soldati tedeschi che stavano per aprirli. Gli uomini, colti di sorpresa, ricadono all’indietro proprio nel momento in cui dalla boscaglia emerge il quinto reggimento di fanteria della Guardia Nera che nel vedere un’infermiera ferita e circondata da soldati tedeschi non esista ad intervenire.

«Che seccatura» borbotta Sakura qualche minuto dopo, andandosi a sedere di fianco a Kakashi nel retro dell’ambulanza.

L’uomo la osserva mentre si disinfetta la gamba, stringendo con particolare forza una fasciatura attorno alla ferita che pare fin troppo profonda; le appoggia una mano sul capo e sorride appena.

«Avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia quando l’ho schiaffeggiato» borbotta la ragazza, rivolgendogli uno sguardo di sbieco «Cercare di sparare a un mio paziente! Solo io posso minacciare i miei pazienti!»

«Tu l’hai cosa? Sono quasi stupito che te la sia cavata solamente con quella».

Sakura scoppia a ridere.

«Come se fosse possibile farmi fuori. E comunque ti ho visto sai, stavi uscendo dall’ambulanza, anche se ti avevo detto di non muoverti!»

«Ehi! La situazione era piuttosto critica, non per giustificarmi».

«Appunto. Ce la saremmo cavata lo stesso».

Kakashi sorride a sua volta, ispirando una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta appena accesa, non sta a pensarci troppo mentre la offre a Sakura, solo dopo pensa che forse non sia la cosa migliore offrire da fumare a un’infermiera, ma la ragazza accetta.

Mentre il camion su cui li hanno fatti salire i Royal Highlander si sposta in direzione del porto, Kakashi e Sakura fumano l’ultima sigaretta della giornata, ripensando a quanto negli ultimi giorni abbiano sfiorato la morte.

«Sai, forse quell’appuntamento potrei accettarlo» borbotta la ragazza sorridendogli appena.

Vengono imbarcati il giorno dopo e, finalmente, tornano a casa.

Kakashi ritrova Obito, ritrova Rin, ma di Sakura non ha più alcuna notizia.

 

1944

Londra è piena di buche, se Sakura non fosse già stata in una zona di guerra prima, forse potrebbe dare di matto, perché non è facile, non lo è affatto, quella è casa sua e quei porci bastardi ci stanno scaricando tutte le loro fottute bombe. La gente muore per le strane, nelle case, nelle piazze; i cadaveri si accumulano uno sopra l’altro in pile di corpi che vengono ordinatamente portati via e infilati in obitori stracolmi.

Le persone scappano, rifugiandosi nelle campagne, sperando che almeno là le bombe non inizino a cadere come fiocchi di neve in inverno; la speranza è l’ultima cosa che è loro rimasta tra case distrutte e città in fiamme.

Sakura guida un’ambulanza, a volte semplicemente sta ferma nel retro ad aspettare di arrivare sul luogo dei bombardamenti, pregando che questa volta tutti siano riusciti a raggiungere i rifugi antiaerei in tempo. Vedere un colpo dilaniato dall’esplosione di una bomba non è la stessa cosa che medicare un uomo che è stato trafitto da un proiettile, e sì, è vero, indubbiamente ha visto cose peggiori di quelle in guerra, in quel lungo mese di ritirata nel 1940, ma quelli erano soldati, erano addestrati alla guerra e pronti a morire, a dare la vita per il loro paese, non civili.

Scuote la testa, cercando di non pensarci mentre con passo deciso ingrana la terza facendo lo slalom tra i crateri che le bombe hanno scavato nel centro della città, fino ad arrivare al limitare del parco, dove oramai una certa calca si è radunata in un punto, dove, deduce la ragazza, devono trovarsi i corpi.

«Fate largo all’ambulanza!» grida qualcuno, spostando i civili che, spinti da una curiosità morbosa, non riescono a staccare lo sguardo da quello spettacolo agghiacciante, perché la prossima volta potrebbe toccare a loro e non a qualche sconosciuto disattento.

Smonta dal veicolo, seguita a ruota da due barellieri e un medico, sotto lo sguardo attonito di un gruppo di militari americani.

«Wow! Ma guidavi davvero tu? Hai visto, Sasuke? Guidava lei!»

La ragazza si ferma a lanciar loro un’occhiata solo leggermente più lunga del normale, quindi borbotta un «Americani» tra i denti tornando a occuparsi dei morti con attenzione.

«No, aspetta, volevo solo farti un complimento» esclama il ragazzo biondo che ha parlato prima, avvicinandosi ciondolando «Guidi davvero bene, non posso credere che vi facciano fare certe cose, non è pericoloso?»

Uno dei barellieri scoppia a ridere, trattenendo una risata sguaiata solo per rispetto nei confronti del cadavere carbonizzato che sta ricomponendo.

«Hai sentito, Sakura? Forse dovresti stare a casa» insinua, ridacchiando.

«Stai zitto, Zaku, idiota» sibila la giovane, non prestando minimamente attenzione al ragazzo alle sue spalle.

«Io mi chiamo Naruto, e quello là, quello che non si avvicina è Sasuke, siamo valorosi membri dell’esercito Americano, sai dolcezza? Ti andrebbe mica di venire a bere qualcosa con noi?»

«Senti un po’» sbotta infine, girandosi verso di lui «Non vedi che sto lavorando? Non so cosa facciano le vostre donne, ma qui siamo in guerra e non perdiamo tempo a rimorchiare la gente che lavora. Sparisci».

«Owwww, che rude!» si lamenta il giovane «Scommetto che se te lo avesse chiesto Sasuke gli avresti detto di sì».

Sakura si spazientisce del tutto e, finalmente, si alza in piedi.

«Ascoltami bene, non mi interessa se sei un soldato o un ufficiale, qua stiamo lavorando e nel caso non fosse chiaro ci sono dei morti, quindi prendi il tuo amico dall’aria tenebrosa e sparite. Qualcuno mi levi da davanti questo yankee del cazzo».

Naruto l’ascolta appena, annuendo estasiato.

«Sasuke, credo di avere appena incontrato la donna della mia vita» celia mentre un poliziotto lo esorta a spostarsi e a tornare dal suo compare, che lo fissa con aria schifata.

«Hai detto la stessa cosa due sere fa in quel pub, ricordi?»

 

«Come avete fatto a trovarmi?»

«Quante storie» borbotta Naruto «È stato chiaramente un caso, un caso! Se questo non è destino! Ora ci vieni a bere qualcosa con noi? Il tuo capo ha detto che “ _l’infermiera quella carina ora finisce il turno_ ” e ho dato per scontato che fossi tu».

Sakura sospira rassegnata, in fondo non sembra una persona pericolosa, solo molesta, e il suo compagno pare uno di quelli che si fanno molto i fatti loro e non hanno alcun interesse nel dar fastidio alla gente.

«Va bene» si arrende infine «Ma solo un bicchiere!»

Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso nel vedere l’espressione entusiasta che si dipinge sul viso del ragazzo.

«Mi chiamo Sakura, comunque».

«Io sono Naruto e lui è Sasuke, Sasuke, Sakura. Non posso credere che le ragazze inglesi siano così carine! Tu lo avresti mai detto, Sasuke? Sasuke, dico io! Mi stai ascoltando o no?»

«Ti prego Naruto, ho già mal di testa così».

«Beh, che ci fanno due soldati americani in giro per Londra?»

«Siamo in licenza» borbotta Sasuke, avanzando a passi decisi senza però avere idea di dove dirigersi.

«No, no, non da quella parte, c’è un posto carino giù di qua» lo richiama Sakura, trattenendo un altro sorriso «In licenza? Oh, capisco».

E capisce davvero, perché le è giunta voce che le truppe inglesi e americane si stiano radunando sulla costa sud, in concomitanza di diversi porti che si affacciano sulla Manica; a dirla tutta hanno richiamato anche lei e mancano pochi giorni al momento in cui dovrà lasciare l’ospedale per andare a seguire il corso di addestramento.

Non è una missione obbligatoria, ma quando l’hanno proposta non ci ha pensato due volte a dire di sì e a segnarsi sul foglio dei volontari. Sa di non essere stata l’unica, Ino ha fatto la stessa cosa, e così quasi tutto il resto del corpo infermieristico dei Queen Alexandra’s Royal Army Nursing Corps che erano stati sul suolo francese quattro anni prima. Non che siano tutte suicide, ma quando vivi la guerra l’adrenalina diventa parte di te e non riesci più a farne a meno.

«La verità è che siamo qui per una missione super segretissima!» si esalta Naruto saltellando di fronte a lei nella sua divisa immacolata.

«Non la voglio sapere» lo redarguisce la ragazza.

«Già, Naruto, massima segretezza, ricordi?» calca la dose Sasuke.

«Che noia».

«Meglio annoiati adesso che morti domani, i Tedeschi hanno spie ovunque, non hai visto i volantini? Basta una parola di troppo perché un piano ben congeniato fallisca».

«Sakura sei davvero intelligente!» esclama il giovane, aprendole con gentilezza la porta del locale e facendola entrare «Cosa prendi?»

«Una pinta, per favore» mormora andandosi a sedere di fronte al bancone.

Sasuke non ha mai davvero aperto bocca fino a quel momento, limitandosi a guardarsi intorno e a studiarla, più intensamente di quanto l’educazione non permetterebbe; passano qualche secondo in un silenzio imbarazzante, mentre Naruto si intrattiene a scherzare con il barista, con quel suo bizzarro accento americano.

«Quella cicatrice» mormora il ragazzo dai capelli scuri, accennando con il mento ad un segno chiaro che sporge dall’orlo della gonna lungo la gamba «Come te la sei fatta? Sembra un taglio».

«Lo è» risponde piano Sakura, afferrando saldamente il suo bicchiere «Un ufficiale delle SS Tedesche mi ha accoltellato nel ‘40, mentre trasportavo un ferito verso il punto di evacuazione a Dunkirk».

Naruto si blocca, ammirato, spalancando la bocca in un urlo muto di entusiasmo.

«Sei stata in guerra, Sakura? Non posso davvero crederci! Ma di cosa sono fatte le donne inglesi? Coraggio e palle?»

«Lo prenderò come un complimento».

 

Qualche settimana dopo Sakura sparisce dall’ospedale, richiamata per un corso preparatorio speciale riservato a quelle infermiere che si sono offerte volontarie per una missione speciale che dovrebbe cominciare pochi mesi dopo.

Quando le dicono che durante tutto il corso dell’Operazione Overlord - così scopre chiamarsi la missione speciale di cui farà parte - dovrà vestirsi con una spessa uniforme grigia, indossando stivali e abbigliamento da combattimento, la giovane non fa una piega. Non ha mai avuto nessun problema con i pantaloni, anzi ad essere completamente onesta ha sempre invidiato agli uomini la libertà di movimento che garantiscono, al contrario di quelle stupide gonne, troppo strette e troppo lunghe per muoversi agevolmente.

«Vorrei vedere» era sempre solita dire il loro capo, Tsunade «Se non si lamenterebbero loro a dover indossare questi aggeggi anche mentre spostano i cadaveri».

Al campo di addestramento – perché a questo giro l’addestramento lo devono fare tutti, anche loro, anche se sono donne, anche se sono infermiere – gli insegnano quelle che l’istruttore definisce “abilità militari”, ma che si rivelano poi essere solamente esercizi fisici che devono essere in grado di svolgere per non risultare di intralcio durante quello che, finalmente capiscono, sarà lo sbarco.

Viene loro insegnato ad arrampicarsi su spesse scale di corda ( _da qui salirete e scenderete_ , viene loro detto, _ed è essenziale che riusciate a farlo o verrete lasciate indietro_ ), gli spiegano quale sia il modo migliore per saltare da una nave in una scialuppa, come marciare, come attraversare il filo spinato e, infine, anche a difendersi. Sakura ha apprezzato particolarmente la parte dell’autodifesa, il corpo a corpo e, soprattutto, è grata di avere finalmente imparato a utilizzare un’arma; se fosse stata in grado di utilizzarne una quattro anni prima, probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata ferita – o forse sarebbe morta, ma alla fine la differenza in guerra è così labile che non ci si fa caso.

Quando arriva il giorno della partenza Sakura non ha idea di cosa la aspetti, sa solo che attraverseranno la manica in barca e che cercheranno di sbarcare sulle coste della Normandia; lei, insieme ad altre infermiere e al reparto medico, seguirà poco dopo, portando i primi aiuti ai soldati feriti e contando le vittime. Vorrebbe poter dire che muore di paura e che non vorrebbe trovarsi lì, ma la verità è che, mentre si imbarca, sente un brivido di eccitazione e adrenalina che non percepiva da tempo; sorride appena, osservando la l’Inghilterra sparire dalla sua vita, con la consapevolezza interiore che, almeno lei, sarebbe tornata a casa.

  
_Partimmo dalla costa sud. La Manica ci accolse ondeggiando, mentre le onde si muovano senza posa e le nostre barche rollavano e rollavano ancora, spingendo molti degli uomini ad appoggiarsi dal parapetto a rifugiarsi in luoghi dove potesse sembrare che il movimento fosse solo un’illusione. Eravamo nelle retrovie, non che quelle grosse navi avessero davvero delle retrovie, ma noi sapevamo di esserlo, perché saremmo scese solo dopo, dopo l’assalto, dopo i morti._

_Fu in quella traversata così turbolenta, sotto la pioggia torrenziale scaricata da un cielo che pareva non volerci far passare, che rincontrai Kakashi; seduto accanto a Obito giocava distrattamente con un accendino, facendo partire la fiamma con uno schiocco sordo. Quando mi vide sorrise appena, inarcando le labbra e spostandosi di lato per farmi sedere accanto a lui._

_«Sei ancora vivo, dopo tutto» gli dissi._

_«Questo dovrai dirmelo tu domani» rispose piano mentre con gesti misurati si accese una sigaretta._

_Non disse più niente per tutto il resto della traversata; ma non era solo lui, tutti gli uomini erano innaturalmente silenziosi, alcuni, addirittura, avevano delle visioni di morte e sapevano, Dio, loro sapevano che non sarebbero mai più tornati, che non sarebbero sopravvissuti._

_Le imbarcazioni procedevano, più veloci di quanto non ci sembrasse in quei momenti e quando l’alba iniziò a levarsi, tra banchi di nebbia spessa, noi eravamo quasi arrivati a Gold Beach._

 

 


	2. Stained by martyred blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ora si entra un po' più nel vivo.  
> Prima di tutto le note tecniche:  
> 1) le donne non hanno partecipato attivamente allo sbarco, o meglio c'erano, ma sono scese subito dopo che le spiagge sono state prese e no durante l'attacco in sé. Quella è una licenza che mi sono presa perché mi veniva comoda.  
> 2) I gradi dei personaggi sono piuttosto labili, alcuni avanzano lentamente e si capisce che sono diventati ufficiali perché viene detto, di altri non viene mai nominato il grado, ma si capisce che sono stati promossi, in entrambi i casi questa è una scelta voluta perché non vlevo che ci si focalizzasse troppo sulla carriera militare in sé più che sul come le singole esperienze cambiano le persone.  
> 3) il numero delle divisioni che partecipano alle battaglie è a volta inventato e a volte reale, potrebbero esserci inconguenze con la reaktà, mi dispiace; se invece doveste trovare delle incongruenze tra i capitoli fatemele notare perché può capitare che mi sia confusa.
> 
> Questa versione è stata riletta, sono state modificate solo: le virgole, parole mancanti/monche, le ripetizioni rispetto alla versione definitiva inviata allo staff di landedifandom

**1\. Stained by martyred blood**

 

_Non avevo mai avuto una pistola prima, non avevo mai seguito mio padre e mio cugino durante le lunghe battute di caccia e non sapevo se, arrivato il momento, sarei stato in grado di uccidere. Ricordo che non riuscivo a stare fermo, seduto scompostamente attendevo che la traversata finisse e, al tempo stesso, pregavo con tutto il mio cuore che quel viaggio non avesse termine. Nonostante fossi sempre stato loquace, fin molesto, non riuscivo a trovare le parole, era come se dentro il mio petto, per la prima volta nella mia vita, si fosse depositato un tale peso che temevo avrebbe potuto schiacciarmi se solo avessi fiatato. Al mio fianco, immobile, a fissare dritto davanti a sé, stava il mio migliore amico. «Sasuke, non hai paura?» gli domandai a un certo punto, timoroso di quella che sarebbe potuta essere la risposta, timoroso di sentirlo ridere di me, evidenziando ancora una volta come fosse sempre un passo avanti. Lo vidi prendere un respiro profondo e solo in quel momento mi accorsi che stava tremando. Il mio migliore amico, quello che avevo sempre considerato imbattibile, inaffondabile, granitico, quello che non aveva mai paura di niente, che non temeva nessuno, adesso stava tremando. Ricordo che sorrise appena, fu più che altro una smorfia sarcastica la sua, quindi mi disse: «Guarda, Naruto, si vede la Francia»._

 

Omaha è una distesa di sabbia e ghiaia, lunga e curva, si estende per circa otto chilometri e le dune che normalmente delimitano queste spiagge normanne sono qui sostituite da un ripido pendio fortificato dai Tedeschi Le casematte seminascoste dall’erba forniscono all’esercito nemico un formidabile punto di osservazione e difesa; sui due lati della spiaggia, alte scogliere bloccano il passaggio e si sporgono verso l’esterno, come a voler abbracciare quel piccolo tratto di mare.

Le navi vengono sballottate a destra e sinistra da forti ondate, la Manica è inquieta e con lei anche gli uomini; oltre le nubi si intravede ancora una pallida luna, sebbene oramai il sole stia per sorgere. Non che se ne accorgerebbero in ogni caso, il tempo pare non voler dare loro tregua, il vento che fischia e si infrange contro le paratie è l’unico rumore che riescono a percepire.

«Che ore sono?» sussurra qualcuno.

«Circa le sei, Suigetsu» risponde un giovane.

«Che notte di merda, penso vomiterò» risponde il ragazzo, cercando di scacciare la sensazione di mal di mare che gli attanaglia lo stomaco e che non sembra volersene andare.

Jugo ghigna, divertito, mentre l’uomo accanto a lui si sposta di un passo con una smorfia disgustata sul volto.

«Se proprio devi, vai a farlo altrove. Non voglio che il tuo vomito sia l’ultima cosa che vedrò prima di morire».

«Quanto pessimismo, Jirobo» borbotta Naruto «Scommetto cinque dollari che nessuno di noi ci lascerà le penne. Cinque. Dollari».

«Ma se non ce li hai nemmeno cinque dollari!» gli fa notare Sasuke, sorridendo appena.

«Beh, ma se ce li avessi li scommetterei!»

«Se ce li avessi e ci lasciassi le penne poi non potresti più darceli» gli fa notare Suigetsu, ridendo di lui.

Naruto sorride, sollevando le spalle verso l’alto, come a dire “Beh, se così sarà dovrete arrangiarvi”, in realtà sta solo cercando di scacciare la fifa blu che sente attanagliargli lo stomaco e sa che per i suoi compagni è lo stesso, ma non ha il coraggio di mostrarlo. In realtà nessuno di loro ha il coraggio di mostrarlo ed è per questo che continuano a parlare, nascondendosi dietro battute che non fanno ridere e rivocazioni di donne con cui non sono mai stati. La ventinovesima divisione di fanteria è composta per lo più da ragazzi giovani, che sono arrivati da tutte le zone degli Stati Uniti con un ideale in tasca e la testa pieni di buoni propositi.

«Cerchiamo di fare il culo a questi crucchi del cazzo, prendiamo quella merda di spiaggia e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, ok?» borbotta Suigetsu, calandosi l’elmetto sul capo e saltando dentro ad uno dei mezzi da sbarco.

È il 6 giugno 1944, sono le sei del mattino e gli uomini, che dovrebbero essere concentrati sullo scontro imminente, continuano a pensare la stessa cosa: _ci ribalteremo_.

Non è nemmeno iniziata la battaglia e già le condizioni sono pessime, Sasuke bestemmia silenziosamente, mentre il loro piccolo mezzo viene sballottato come una foglia dalle onde.

«Giuro su Dio che non prenderò mai più una barca in vita mia» sbotta Kidomaru, facendosi il segno della croce.

«E io che pensavo ti piacessero le montagne russe» lo prende in giro qualcuno, ricevendo per risposta un dito medio.

Il primo colpo giunge quasi inaspettato e Naruto, di riflesso, si porta le mani alle orecchie per coprire quel frastuono tremendo, arrossendo solo leggermente sotto lo sguardo severo di Sasuke; non saprebbero bene dire se siano causati dalla pessima mira di quella che dovrebbe essere la loro copertura aerea o se siano colpi di mortaio, sparati dai Tedeschi. Le grosse navi alle loro spalle cercano vanamente di dare loro protezione, ma ogni volta che sparano si sollevano onde sempre più alte e gli enormi proiettili che sfrecciano sopra le loro stesse producono lo stesso rimbombo di un treno espresso, assordandoli quasi completamente.

Si gira a malapena verso i suoi compagni, troppo impegnato a guardare verso la riva che si avvicina, sono pallidi e hanno i denti serrati e le mani strette attorno al fucile e Naruto si domanda se anche lui abbia la stessa espressione terrorizzata sul viso.

Quando l’imbarcazione di fianco alla loro esplode, Sasuke scoppia in una bestemmia che farebbe impallidire chiunque.

«Fottute mine, bastardi!» esclama Suigetsu, facendo un passo indietro e schiacciandosi contro Jugo.

«Porci tedeschi, se non passiamo sopra una mina ci pensano gli 88 a spedirci al creatore» Kidomaru non ha nemmeno finito di parlare che sopra le loro teste sfreccia un proiettile da sei pollici, con ogni probabilità partito da una delle navi alleate, che con incredibile precisione va a infilarsi nella feritoia di uno dei bunker sulla spiaggia, facendolo saltare in aria in mille pezzi.

«Che gran botta di culo» borbotta Sasuke, chinandosi verso il basso di riflesso quando un colpo arriva a sollevare un’ondata d’acqua poco distante dalla loro imbarcazione.

È un miracolo, pensa Naruto, che riescano ad evitare le mine, ma quando la rampa da sbarco viene abbassata e i proiettili cominciano a fischiare vicino alle sue orecchie, inizia a pensare che forse a quei disgraziati che sono già morti non è andata poi così male.

Si butta a terra, rotolando, mentre l’acqua gelida gli entra nelle scarpe e gli penetra nelle ossa, arranca fino alle prime barriere e si ferma dietro a un cavallo di frisia, proprio di fianco al cadavere di un soldato; non ha mai ucciso nessuno prima, Naruto, ma si rende conto che se non inizierà a farlo, molto probabilmente sarà lui il prossimo a morire. Osserva per qualche istante il corpo esanime ai suoi piedi, senza riuscire a capire immediatamente perché gli sembri innaturale, solo dopo un po’ realizza quale sia il problema: non ha più la testa. Dal collo spunta una sporgenza ossea, mentre il resto del capo è disperso, chissà dove, sulla spiaggia.

Trattiene un conato e raggiunge Sasuke, barricato dentro la buca di una granata.

A pochi metri da loro Suigetsu lancia un urlo di rabbia, davanti a lui, scomposto e senza vita, c’è il corpo di Jugo; è come preso da una furia cieca, una sorta di psicosi per la quale si sente invincibile e come un forsennato comincia a correre, sparando all’impazzata, nel tentativo di portarsi via più nemici possibile, nella drammatica parodia di una vendetta. Viene falciato via ancora prima di arrivare al filo spinato.

«Ci stanno sterminando» mormora Naruto, stringendo a sé il fucile.

«E tu non farti ammazzare» risponde Sasuke, lanciando una granata in avanti.

Il plotone di fianco al loro arranca nella sabbia, riuscendo a giungere fino al filo spinato, sembra quasi un miracolo e, probabilmente, sarebbe un miracolo destinato a durare davvero poco se dalle navi non iniziassero a lanciare proiettili che creano una cortina fumogena permettendo l’avanzata dei soldati.

«Pensavo che l’aviazione dovesse coprirci» borbotta Lee ai compagni del suo gruppo.

«Figurati» risponde Neji tagliando il reticolato con mosse veloci e ignorando i graffi che rimangono sulle mani «Non sono in grado di distinguerci dai Tedeschi, precisione dei bombardamenti sto gran paio di palle».

L’unico modo che hanno per sopravvivere è avvicinarsi al pendio, cercando di far saltare per aria le casematte dove si sono barricati i Tedeschi; se solo non fosse tutto così dannatamente difficile. La terra frana e si sgretola sotto i loro piedi, dopotutto non è che sabbia bagnata e la presa viene spesso a mancare; là dove è asciutta si infila nei vestiti e nelle ferite, arriva negli occhi e in bocca. Il sapore della terra si mescola a quello del sangue, mentre le mine continuano a esplodere e i tedeschi continuano a sparare, senza posa, senza pietà.

Lee si guarda intorno e deve stringere i denti, deve trovare la forza di andare avanti, cercando di ignorare tutte quelle grida, cercando di isolare tutto quel frastuono e di non pensare al fetore che gli penetra nelle narici e gli rivolta lo stomaco. Intorno a lui c’è solo morte, uomini senza gambe, uomini senza braccia, uomini con il ventre squarciato che camminano barcollando, tenendosi le viscere tra le mani e urlando: «Mamma! Mamma! Dottore!» e nessuno di questi vedrà davvero l’alba, nessuno di questi vedrà mai più sua madre.

«Lee, dobbiamo andare avanti» gli intima Neji, strattonandolo brutalmente per una manica «Qui siamo un bersaglio troppo facile».

Ringrazia per la prima volta di essere con lui, e, se ripensa ai giorni dell’addestramento (come se avesse il tempo materiale per pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia sopravvivere), gli viene quasi da ridere ricordando quanto fosse geloso del suo talento e delle sue capacità; ora quelle stesse abilità potrebbero salvare la vita di entrambi. E Lee è grato, perché sa di essere un bravo soldato e un discreto tiratore, ma sa anche che Neji è uno stratega e se c’è qualcuno che ha una possibilità di uscire intero da lì, beh quello è lui.

L’amico lo trascina con sé sotto i primi promontori del pendio, cercando di trovare riparo tra gli avvallamenti scavati dagli cannoni, cercando di rimanere il più possibile contro il muro di terra; vorrebbe comunicargli qualcosa, ma si blocca, come impietrito, osservando qualcosa che sta avvenendo sulla spiaggia che si sono lasciati alle spalle.

«A terra!» urla tirandolo verso il basso, mentre colpi di cannone sfrecciano nella loro direzione con un boato assordante, andando a schiantarsi contro la collina soprastante.

«Che cazzo succede?» urla qualcuno che Lee non riconosce, proprio alle loro spalle.

«È il cacciatorpediniere!» risponde Neji di rimando, coprendosi la testa con le braccia, cercando di proteggersi dai detriti e dalle schegge.

«L’USS Franklin?» chiede Lee.

«Che cazzo ne so! Secondo te ci vedo fino là? Si è avvicinato di un bel po’ a riva, però. Di questo passo ci libererà la strada».

Qualche metro più in là, l’altra squadra di fanteria cerca di avanzare, scavando forsennatamente delle buche in cui nascondersi; l’uomo che li guida ha un braccio a brandelli, fissato attorno al collo con un pezzo di stoffa trovato chissà dove. Lee lo riconosce, si chiama Zaku ed è del Massachusetts; cerca di spostare la terra con l’unico braccio che gli è rimasto, ignorando il dolore che probabilmente gli attraversa il corpo in forti scariche che non danno tregua.

«Lee» lo richiama l’amico «Lee muoviti!»

L’idea di Neji è semplice ed efficace, cercano di scivolare lungo la parete di terra, trascinandosi verso le casematte; il rischio maggiore è quello di venire visti e fucilati o di perdere l’equilibrio e finire sopra una mina, scivolando verso il basso. Una volta raggiunta la parete di cemento del bunker, però, tutto diventa più semplice. Nascosti sotto la feritoia da cui i Tedeschi sparano Neji e Lee si lanciano un’occhiata, prendono una granata, tolgono l’anello di sicurezza e iniziano a contare.

È un Mk2, i soldati la chiamano Ananas però, nel tentativo di farla sembrare meno letale di quanto non sia in realtà, contano fino a tre prima di gettarla nella sottile finestra del bunker e schiacciarsi a terra, in attesa della denotazione che arriva pochissimi secondi dopo. Se fosse così semplice prendere tutte le casematte la spiaggia sarebbe già loro, pensa Lee strisciando piano dietro a Neji.

 

_Se fosse così semplice prendere tutte le casematte… ricordo ancora, come se fosse ieri, ogni pensiero che mi attraversò la testa quel giorno. Quante illusioni, quante speranze gettate al vento. Dentro di me, pregavo solamente che tutto finisse, pregavo di morire. Continuammo a gettare granate per una buona mezz’ora, ma sembrava che non fossimo destinati ad avanzare, sembrava che la spiaggia stessa ci stesse respingendo, come a dirci che non eravamo destinati a camminare sul suolo francese. Quale ironia. Ci avevano chiesto di conquistare Caen prima che calasse la notte, Caen è a diciannove chilometri dalla costa e loro ci chiedevano di conquistarla, come avremmo potuto quando nemmeno riuscivamo a prendere una spiaggia? Pensavamo che i bunker sulla sommità dei pendii fossero l’ultima difesa e quando li prendemmo, io e Neji decidemmo di entrare, guardammo all’interno e di fronte a noi c’erano due uomini, ma di uno di loro non era rimasto niente oltre agli arti inferiori. Ricordo che pensai “Mio Dio, sono stato io!”. Credo che continuai a pensarlo per parecchi minuti e forse fu una sorta di contrappasso il mio, non mi ero accorto che oltre le casematte, dietro il filo spinato, c’era un altro campo minato, poi i tecnici lo bonificarono con dei siluri Bangalore, ma, lì per lì, io non me ne accorsi. Quando mi svegliai, parecchie ore dopo, e mi ritrovai senza gambe, ero devastato, ma capii di essere vivo. In realtà, con sollievo, mi riscoprii felice, pensai: Ecco, ora non dovrò mai più combattere in nessuna guerra._

 

Quando la parte anteriore della loro navetta da sbarco esplode, probabilmente a causa di una mina, Kakashi inizia a urlare a tutti di gettarsi in acqua, di gettarsi in acqua e di arrivare a riva, di salvarsi come possono. Getta solo un’occhiata veloce ai cadaveri galleggianti e trucidati dei ragazzi che erano seduti in quella parte del veicolo, quindi si tuffa di testa, senza pensare che tutto quel fottuto armamentario lo porterà a fondo.

È quasi un miracolo quindi, che l’aria contenuta nel suo elmetto gli faccia da cuscinetto, riportandolo con uno schiocco verso la superficie; l’uomo si trova presto costretto a liberarsi di tutto ciò che è superfluo, lascia andare il fucile d’ordinanza, lascia andare il giubbotto, la videocamera e si trascina a fatica verso la riva, nuotando come può.

Si ferma solo una volta, per aiutare un ragazzo in difficoltà, si appoggia a lui e lascia che l’altro faccia lo stesso; non l’ha mai visto e non sa chi sia, ma in quel momento non ha davvero alcuna importanza.

«Forza, siamo quasi arrivati» lo esorta, sputacchiando acqua e scacciando il gelo che sente nelle ossa «Mi senti? Siamo quasi a riva? Oi! Datti un giro, ce l’abbiamo fa-»

Lo lascia andare di colpo, quando un’onda più forte delle altre gira il corpo permettendogli di vedere il viso del giovane, spento in una smorfia di dolore; ha nuotato per dieci minuti aggrappato ad un cadavere, esortandolo, facendosi forza per arrivare a riva. Indietreggia nell’acqua, inciampando ed evitando per miracolo di venire colpito da una pallottola, quindi si trascina verso la riva dove non tarda molto prima di riuscire a trovare l’arma di un soldato morto con cui difendersi.

«Questo è potenzialmente il giorno più merdoso della mia vita» borbotta, rotolando per terra, nella sabbia umida e cercando di non pensare alla sgradevole sensazione del fango sulla pelle.

Davanti ai suoi occhi i soldati scavano trincee nella sabbia, quelle stesse trincee che era stato detto loro che la marina avrebbe provveduto a fare e ovviamente devono crearsi da sé.

«Sei ancora vivo, Kakashi?» domanda Obito, gettandosi nella piccola trincea al suo fianco.

«Meno domande idiote» sbotta l’uomo, abbassando la testa dell’amico proprio in tempo per evitare che venga staccata da un proiettile volante.

«Grazie. Come cazzo ci muoviamo?»

«Lascia che qualcun altro ci provi prima e quando le mine sono esplose puntiamo alle case matte» risponde, lanciando una granata un po’ alla cieca.

Non troppo distante da loro, un 88 tedesco va a colpire un mezzo ricolmo di carburante in procinto di sbarcare (e Kakashi non riesce a trattenere una bestemmia, perché chi è il maledetto figlio di puttana che ha pensato che fosse una buona idea portare i mezzi di trasporto a riva?) e l’esplosione solleva immense ondate di sabbia e acqua, abbrustolendo chiunque si trovi nel raggio di dieci metri. I cadaveri carbonizzati emettono un tanfo insopportabile, c’è odore di carne bruciata peggio che a un barbecue e per un brevissimo istante Kakashi pensa che non mangerà mai più una salsiccia.

I medici cercano di tenere insieme i feriti e tenere insieme è l’unico termine che gli venga in mente al momento, visto che davanti ai suoi occhi ci sono arti, arti ovunque, recisi del tutto dai corpi a cui appartenevano. I paramedici sono scesi subito dopo di loro e si sono precipitati a soccorrere chiunque avesse bisogno, che in quel frangente vuol dire davvero una montagna di gente; vorrebbero essere ovunque meno che lì, mentre attorno a loro l’inferno continua a infuriare senza posa.

«Delle garze» urla qualcuno «Mi servono delle fottute garze!»

Sakura sta pregando in tutte le lingue che quell’incubo si esaurisca il prima possibile, perché così tanta morte tutta insieme non l’ha mai vista; accettare di partecipare ai primi sbarchi non è stata un’idea brillante e ora se ne rende conto.

Qualcuno le tira un lembo della casacca, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione e quando la giovane si volta nota un ragazzo, disteso tra lei e il cappellano; si domanda quando abbia preso il posto del paziente precedente, ma ogni pensiero sparisce alla vista di quel viso.

«È stato colpito in faccia» mormora l’uomo di fronte a lei.

«I frammenti di granata sono i peggiori» impreca il medico «Schegge schifose! Dilaniano i fottuti tessuti muscolari e lasciano enormi buchi del cazzo».

«Come ti chiami?» domanda Sakura, cercando di farsi forza e forse non sta stringendo quella mano sporca per fare coraggio al ragazzo moribondo, ma per farne a sé stessa.

«Dosu» mormora a fatica il giovane, e come potrebbe essere altrimenti quando gran parte del suo volto è saltato via? «Una sigaretta. Dammi una sigaretta».

E Sakura si porta una mano al viso, perché non sa come dirglielo, non sa come dirglielo che non ha sigarette, ma soprattutto non sa come dire a quel ragazzo, che avrà sì e no diciotto anni, che non ha più la bocca: le labbra e parte dell’arcata dentale sono saltate via e riesce a intravedere i muscoli e la lingua e il sangue.

«Infermiera mi passi la morfina» la richiama il dottore «Adesso».

E Dosu non è che il primo di una serie, Sakura corre come una forsennata da un paziente all’altro, evitando i proiettili come per miracolo, ringraziando il cielo di essere ancora viva; le poche volte in cui viene colpita cade a terra e rialzandosi scopre di avere solo un graffio e anche se sta sanguinando leggermente capisce che può ancora andare avanti, perché lì in mezzo è una delle poche che possono farlo.

Quando i barellieri davanti a lei passano sopra una mina, Sakura viene sbalzata indietro e sbatte la testa contro la sabbia, non sa se in quel momento sia più fastidioso il dolore che prova o il frastuono, solo quando riapre gli occhi si rende conto di essere scampata ancora una volta a una sorte ben peggiore.

Il giovane barelliere davanti a lei, un ragazzo di nome Yoroi, la fissa con gli occhi sgranati, non si muove e pare immobile, come congelato nel tempo.

«Non restare lì impalato!» borbotta Sakura rialzandosi, ma le basta fare un passo in avanti per accorgersi di cosa non vada.

Il suo collega, Misumi, e la barella che trasportavano non ci sono più, al loro posto rimangono solo brandelli di carne, Yoroi crolla a terra, con il viso nella sabbia e Sakura inorridisce nel vedere la sua schiena, le sue braccia e le sue gambe, completamente dilaniate dalla deflagrazione.

«Mi senti? Resisti» urla, per sovrastare il rumore degli spari e per riuscire a scacciare il fischio dell’esplosione che ancora le rimbomba nell’orecchio.

«Andrà tutto bene, andrà tutto bene» continua, cercando di prendersi cura di lui come può, ma alle sue parole non ci crede nemmeno lei.

 

_Non dimenticherò mai ciò che vidi quel giorno. I cecchini sparavano sui paramedici e sui dottori, sfruttando i simboli della croce rossa sulle loro divise come bersaglio; il medico che accompagnavo, cadde poco dopo la presa dei bunker, il suo cranio esplose a così poca distanza da me che ricordo ancora la scena, come se fosse ieri. Ci fermammo immediatamente, mentre una pattuglia avanzava a coprirci e un’altra a bonificare i campi minati oltre la strada. Ora dico strada, ma in realtà in quel momento non era che un sentiero sterrato e polveroso; ci mettemmo lì, io e un giovane barelliere, trasportavamo un ragazzo a cui andava amputata una gamba e non poteva aspettare, così presi la sega e mentre Konohamaru lo teneva fermo iniziai a tagliare, solo che avevamo finito la morfina e ogni colpo che davo quel giovane, di cui non ho mai saputo il nome, urlava più forte. E la cosa peggiore è che, essendoci mine ovunque, non poteva agitarsi come avrebbe voluto, non poteva fare niente; alla fine dovettero intervenire altri due soldati a tenerlo fermo._

 

«Cos’è?» domanda Obito curioso, sporgendosi oltre la spalla dell’amico e cercando di leggere.

«Il generale Montgomery ordina di avanzare su Caen» borbotta Kakashi, rigirandosi il foglio tra le mani.

Glielo ha appena portato il loro superiore, con un sorriso che ora sa tanto di presa per il culo; glielo ha piazzato in mano e ha ordinato loro di radunare la compagnia e iniziare a muovere quelle “chiappe mosce, finché ci sono ancora delle gambe attaccate”.

«Cosa?» si lamenta Obito, con un gemito sconsolato «Ma se abbiamo appena preso la spiaggia, ci hanno sparato addosso fino a due ore fa! Guarda che stanno ancora rattoppando i feriti».

Kakashi solleva le spalle come a indicare che non è mica colpa sua e che, a dirla tutta, nemmeno gli importa troppo; gli fa segno di aspettare e si allontana per qualche secondo, verso le tende della croce rossa.

«…e assicuratevi che non possa muoverlo».

«Rin» la voce la richiama verso l’esterno e la giovane si volta, con aria fatta, verso l’amico di sempre.

«Dimmi che almeno tu e Obito siete tutti interi» mormora stancamente.

Kakashi annuisce, e le fa segno di raggiungerlo fuori.

«Stiamo per marciare su Caen» le comunica «Forse dovresti andare a parlare con Obito».

«Sì, sì, dovrei» ripete Rin, passandosi una mano sugli occhi «Tu nel frattempo, fammi un favore, c’è uno a cui stanno ricucendo la schiena che si agita come un forsennato, puoi andare a tenerlo fermo?»

Kakashi annuisce ed entra nella tenda, individuando quasi subito lo sfortunato di turno.

«Bella merda» sbotta, piazzandogli due mani sulle spalle e spingendolo a faccia in giù sul materasso.

«Non devi soffocarlo, Kakashi» lo rimprovera Sakura, senza sorridere.

«Credo sia il minore dei suoi problemi. Stai bene?» domanda l’uomo, notando le leggere fasciature sulle braccia della ragazza.

«Qualche graffio, ma andrebbe meglio se questo stronzo stesse fermo».

«Aspetta» borbotta Kakashi, afferra l’Enfield dalla sua fondina e, senza pensarci troppo, tira il calcio della pistola sulla testa del malcapitato «A posto».

«Io il trauma cranico non glielo curo» si lamenta l’infermiera.

«Credo che sia il minore dei suoi problemi, in ogni caso appena l’ospedale da campo sarà allestito potrai benissimo lasciare che se ne occupi qualcun altro».

«Finché non arriveremo a St Lô non inizieremo nemmeno a montarlo l’ospedale da campo».

«Ringrazia che in quella direzione almeno non ci saranno grandi sbarramenti, noi siamo diretti verso Caen».

Sakura scuote le spalle, cercando di non pensarci e ringraziando silenziosamente di non essere nel gruppo che deve seguire a passo ravvicinato le truppe; Kakashi fa a malapena tempo a farle un occhiolino e a salutarla che fuori sente che la sua compagnia viene richiamata a radunarsi.

Il territorio che divide la costa dalla città di Caen viene chiamato Bocage dalle truppe, perché ricorda le grandi campagne del Devon; è una zona che alterna boscaglie a terreni coltivati e prato, i sentieri, quasi tutti sterrati, sono stretti e circondati da fitti cespugli e arbusti, perfetti per degli agguati.

Sono circa seicento uomini quelli che partono in direzione di Caen, tre compagnie guidate da due maggiori e un tenente. Il tenente, nella fattispecie, è un viso conosciuto, ha già combattuto con la loro compagnia nel ’40 e seguirlo infonde negli uomini un senso di sicurezza.

«È una mia impressione o hai ancora più cicatrici su quella brutta faccia, Morino?» domanda Hayate Gekko, ridendo.

«Ti pare il modo di rivolgerti a un superiore?» lo redarguisce l’uomo, senza prendersela davvero «In ogni caso sì, vedi questa?» domanda sollevando leggermente il berretto e mostrando un segno che gli attraversa parte del cranio «Granata, l’anno scorso in Africa!»

«Tenente, non dovreste vantarvi così tanto» lo rimprovera Obito «Guardate che se continuate così nessuna donna vi vorrà mai».

«Almeno avrebbero una scusa! Tu vieni respinto anche senza menomazioni evidenti a spaventare le infermiere!» lo prende in giro Ibiki, scatenando ilarità nell’intera compagnia.

Quando i primi proiettili cominciano a fischiare, gli uomini stanno ancora ridendo e l’eco delle loro risa si spegne in un gemito di dolore; è terribile, pensa Kakashi, _perché loro possono vedere noi e ogni nostro movimento, ma noi non abbiamo idea di dove si trovino_. I tedeschi sono nascosti dietro ogni siepe, dietro ogni albero e i tentativi di trovare riparo dietro di essi sono più che inutili.

«Se non ci muoviamo di qui sarà una strage» urla Obito, cercando di farsi sentire sopra il rumore dei proiettili.

«Non mi dire».

Kakashi si abbassa, rotolando di lato e scivolando in un piccolo fossato a lato della strada, fa in tempo a vedere il Maggiore Kabuto sollevare con circospezione il viso verso un buco in una siepe, nel tentativo di sbirciarci attraverso, ed essere scaraventato all’indietro con un colpo di fucile in mezzo agli occhi, sparato dalla canna fumante dell’arma di un Tedesco, appostato dietro al medesimo arbusto.

L’esercito nemico pare inarrestabile, le granate esplodono a pochi metri da loro e tutto quello che possono fare è gettarsi a terra, oramai ben consapevoli che quando una granata scoppia l’esplosione tende a salire verso l’alto.

Per ogni metro di terreno che conquistano c’è qualcuno che cade a terra, senza più vita; nonostante le vittime l’ordine rimane sempre quello: avanzare, villaggio dopo villaggio, campo dopo campo.

Oramai sono tre giorni che sparano tra le siepi e che affondano nel fango, rotolando dietro cespugli e sparandosi addosso alla cieca; Kakashi non ha idea di dove si trovino e, a voler essere onesti, nemmeno gli importa.

Quel giorno procedono in una boscaglia di piante latifoglie dai colori quasi sgargianti, e dei seicento uomini che sono partiti, ne rimangono solo centodieci; avanzano con tutti i sensi all’erta, pronti a imbracciare il fucile e affrontare l’ennesimo scontro a fuoco, ma questa volta ad attenderli c’è qualcosa di ben diverso. Poco distante dalla loro posizione, un cannone da 88 Tedesco inizia a sparare basso, proprio sopra la boscaglia con il preciso intento di colpire le piante che iniziano a cadere sull’unica compagnia rimasta.

Gli uomini non hanno il tempo di mettersi in salvo e quando i colpi esplodono, gli stessi alberi diventano armi lanciando schegge in ogni direzione, che precipitano sui soldati; i rami diventano affilati come lance e la corteccia si stacca in una pioggia in proiettili.

Dall’altra parte della strada Hayate comincia ad urlare, e Kakashi riesce a malapena ad avvicinarsi, notando che è stato colpito al volto.

«Gekko, per l’amor di Dio! Stai fermo» esclama, cercando di aiutarlo, cercando di vedere oltre al sangue che continua a uscire dalle ferite.

Con gesti malfermi e vagamente goffi, tira fuori delle bende dallo zaino e comincia ad avvolgergliele intorno alla faccia, un giro, due giri, tre giri.

«Hatake, muovi quel culo» ordina Ibiki Morino, comparendo al suo fianco «Che minchia stai facendo? Lascialo ai barellieri!»

«Signore non arriveranno mai in tempo -»

«Ho detto lascialo ai barellieri! Avanti, avanti. Muovete il culo!»

Hayate stringe la mano attorno al polso di Kakashi, in una morsa ferrea, senza trovare però la forza di trattenerlo davvero, continua a stringerlo, mentre dalla sua bocca esce l’opposto di quello che vorrebbe dire.

«Vai, Kakashi, io me la caverò».

L’amico lo guarda con un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi, quindi annuisce, dopotutto gli ordini sono ordini, si divincola con gentilezza e inizia a correre verso il limitare del bosco.

 

_Lo scoprii solo dopo cosa gli fosse successo e mi vergogno di ammettere che nella foga smisi completamente di pensare a lui. Ero impegnato a salvarmi la vita e nella mia testa non c’era spazio per niente altro che non fosse il nemico o il prossimo fosso dentro il quale gettarmi per evitare la raffica di pallottole che inevitabilmente mi sarebbe piovuta addosso. Mi sentivo in colpa, però, questo sì. Ero consapevole di non aver fatto abbastanza, non gli avevo dato tutto l’aiuto necessario e non incolpo me stesso per questo, non era il mio lavoro, ma ogni tanto se chiudo gli occhi riesco ancora a vedere il suo sguardo implorante, mentre mi dice “Vai, io me la caverò”._

_E mentre mi allontanai pregai con tutto me stesso che i barellieri arrivassero in tempo, ma ovviamente non fu così e quando ci raggiunsero le squadre della croce rossa, dopo che Caen era già stata presa, ricordo con che tono distrutto Rin mi disse che era morto dissanguato, da solo nella foresta. Non trovai mai il coraggio di ammetterle che ero stato io, che ero stato a lasciarlo indietro._

 

Gli M4 sono delle scatolette di tonno. Ufficialmente li chiamano Sherman in onore del generale Sherman che durante la guerra di secessione fu uno dei più importanti ufficiali dell’unione, ufficiosamente, invece, i soldati li hanno soprannominati Ronson, come il noto marchio di fiammiferi inglesi, perché, come dice lo slogan, “si accendono al primo colpo”, letteralmente. Prendono fuoco assieme a tutti coloro che si trovano al loro interno più facilmente di una catasta di sterpaglie con una sigaretta.

Ci sono cinque uomini per carro e il mezzo che procede sulla strada dissestata non fa eccezione: il sergente carrista ha l’aria perennemente seria e pare completamente incapace di fare battute, si chiama Itachi, ma in realtà sarebbe Uchiha #27, perché il suo cognome, quando si è arruolato, era così comune che li hanno numerati (e in fondo è fortunato, ai Jones e agli Smith è andata molto peggio); il copilota, Kisame Hoshigaki, che poi sarebbe anche il mitragliere, ma che in realtà passa gran parte del suo tempo a fare battute non richieste, ha circa trent’anni e soffre della sindrome del “non sono stato io”, quindi “Non ho mangiato io la tua razione”, “Non ti ho preso io le sigarette”, “Non ti ho rubato i calzini”; il cannoniere e il caricatore sono culo e camicia, quando chiamano uno risponde sempre l’altro e quando si presentano a rapporto lo fanno sempre in coppia e a quel punto è inutile dire “Sasori… ho chiamato solo Deidara” perché tanto scrollerebbero le spalle e lo rifarebbero uguale la volta successiva; per finire c’è il pilota, un omone grande e grosso che arriva dall’Arizona, con il viso bruciato dal sole e la bestemmia facile, si chiama Zabusa, e più di tutti gli altri lì dentro odia quella schifosa guerra del cazzo.

«Ne ho pieni i coglioni delle vostre facce di merda» mormora ancora una volta.

«Oh, no» geme Kisame «Non di nuovo».

«Sono stufo di questa lattina e sono stufo della vostra puzza. Sono due anni che non vedo altro, so come pensate, so come dormite, come mangiate, persino come cagate. Dio, quanto vorrei una licenza».

«Se continui così» lo redarguisce Itachi massaggiandosi le tempie «L’unica cosa che otterrai sarà un calcio nel culo».

«Come sempre» fa notare Sasori.

«Cerchiamo di rimanere concentrati sull’obiettivo, per piacere».

«Come no, Sergente» lo canzona Deidara «Come se vivere o morire non dipendesse dalla fortuna quando ti sparano addosso».

«Se magari evitiamo di finire a farci sparare addosso potrebbe essere un inizio».

L’ultima volta che si sono trovati in uno scontro a fuoco ne sono usciti vivi per miracolo; i Tedeschi guidano mezzi più grossi e meglio equipaggiati. I carri Tiger hanno cannoni con gittate così ampie che possono abbattere i carri nemici ancora prima che i loro equipaggi possano rendersi conto di essere un obiettivo.

Quel giorno le granate Tedesche avevano iniziato ad esplodere mentre attraversavano uno dei campi e avevano fatto saltare in aria il carro vicino al loro, bruciandolo insieme a tutti coloro che erano al suo interno. Quella successiva aveva colpito il veicolo subito dietro, danneggiandoli parzialmente nello scoppio, e quando, a scontro concluso, si erano ritrovati tutti interi non avevano potuto non ringraziare il cielo.

«Non sia mai che ci facciamo distruggere Akatsuki II» celia Kisame «Questo carro armato è come un figlio per me, non voglio perderlo!»

«Prima di tutto è il terzo, non il secondo, e comunque l’ultima volta non avremmo perso il carro se fossi stato attento a sparare invece che pensare alle tette dell’infermiera».

«Erano delle gran belle poppe, Sergente!» si difende l’uomo sollevando le mani in segno di resa.

Il carro procede lentamente, lasciandosi alle spalle alte colonne di fumo e fiamme, là dove gli Sherman bruciati sono stati colpiti; è l’odore della guerra, è il prezzo da pagare per andare avanti e l’hanno già visto troppe volte per rimanere sconvolti. Al contrario di quanto si potrebbe dire per molti altri soldati che sono sbarcati in Normandia, fanno parte della Seconda divisione armata e hanno già combattuto sia ad El Alamein che in Tunisia. Sono dei veterani della guerra, anche se non ne parlano mai troppo volentieri e continuano a comportarsi come se fossero un gruppo di amici in libera uscita.

«Quali diavolo sono gli ordini?»

«Io so dove andare, il capo sa cosa fare, piantala con le domande inutili, Sasori» borbotta Zabusa, arrivando fino a una strada più larga e aggregandosi a un altro gruppo di carri armati americani «Ecco, felice? Fammi un favore, affacciati e leva la tua faccia di culo dall’abitacolo».

Deidara solleva le spalle e lasciando l’amico svaccato in una posizione molto poco dignitosa per un soldato, si arrampica sulla torretta e inspira a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca.

«Si vede una cittadina, capo» urla verso l’interno.

Itachi si sporge appena, annuendo.

«È Villers Bocage, l’ordine è di prenderla e usarla per andare avanti verso l’interno».

«Da quello che vedo non sarà proprio, proprio una cosa complicata» scoppia a ridere il caricatore.

Mano a mano che i carri americani si avvicinano i cittadini emergono dalle case, tra le mani stringono fiori, sidro, calvados; lo loro braccia sono ricolme di doni quanto il loro cuore lo è di speranza.

«Che giornata meravigliosa!» esclama Kisame scoppiando a ridere, e c’è quella nota di spensieratezza nella sua risata, che si sente ogni tanto nella voce di chi è felice davvero, felice di essere al mondo, felice di essere lì.

Itachi sorride a sua volta, mentre il carro si muove piano per le vie della cittadina, è uscito ed è in piedi sul carro, appoggiato alla torretta del mitragliere; tra le sue mani c’è una cartina consunta e sta cercando di capire da che parte convenga che si muovano per evitare di rimane incastrati troppo a lungo tra le strade di Villers Bocage. Quando il carro armato davanti al loro prende fuoco, il primo istinto è quello di gettarsi a terra e nascondersi dietro a un muro, ma, cercando di mantenere il sangue freddo, il sergente torna all’interno, rispendendo gli uomini alle rispettive postazioni.

«Che porca minchia succede?» domanda Zabusa, frenando di colpo e lanciandosi in una sequela di bestemmie che farebbero impallidire il peggiore degli eretici.

«Che cazzo ne so!» esclama Sasori, attaccandosi al binocolo e cercando di vederci qualcosa «C’è troppo fumo! C’è fumo ovunque!!

Il proiettile che gli passa fischiando di fianco alle orecchie è così grosso e così vicino che gli toglie l’udito e quando Deidara lo tira giù con uno strattone riesce a capire che gli sta ordinando di fare cambio di postazione solo perché riconosce i gesti.

«Merda» sbotta Itachi ordinando ai suoi di sparare contro le sagome fin troppo grosse che si intravedono oltre al fumo «Sono dei fottuti Tiger».

«Beh, capo, almeno abbiamo l’effetto sorpresa, sembrano stupiti quanto noi di trovarci qui» celia Kisame, procedendo ad arrampicarsi fino alla torretta della mitragliatrice.

«Questo non mi consola, Hoshigaki! Sono dei cazzo di Tiger! Una fottuta divisione di Tiger, hai visto noi quanti siamo? Un cazzo di reggimento!»

È forse la prima volta che gli uomini lo vedono davvero perdere la calma, Itachi è posato e soprattutto è un gran pensatore, difficilmente li conduce in battaglie che non possono vincere e ancora più difficilmente in situazioni in cui potrebbero morire.

«Gira a destra, a destra, Zabusa, se necessario passa sopra le case!»

«Signore, ma i civili!»

«Saranno già scappati tutti a quest’ora e se non sono scappati sono morti, butta giù quel muro e passaci sopra. Adesso!»

I carri armati sono pensati per combattimenti in aree aperte, di solito si sparano da lontano e i carristi è a questo che sono abituati, ma Villers Bocage è tutto meno che un terreno aperto, ci sono case ed edifici e spararsi in quel contesto, a una distanza così ravvicinata, è quanto di più complicato abbiano mai fatto.

«Minchia, quanto mi manca il deserto» si lamenta Deidara sparando con il cannone.

In seguito a una folata più forte delle altre il fumo pare diradarsi e davanti ai loro occhi si materializza, quasi dal nulla, un enorme Panzer Tiger, quasi nello stesso istante dalla radio giunge il sommesso e gracchiato ordine di sparare, di abbattere quel fottuto carro ad ogni costo.

«Come hai potuto mancarlo?» geme Sasori, ricaricando il cannone ed esortando il compagno a sparare ancora.

Non che le cose cambierebbero, gli Sherman a fianco al loro sparano imperterriti, ma i colpi che vanno a segno sembrano rimbalzare sulla superficie del carro nemico, che li respinge come fossero palline di gomma.

«Sergente, i nostri cannoni non sono abbastanza potenti!»

«Come se non lo sapessi, ti sembro un progettista?» domanda Itachi «No, quindi taci e continua a sparare!»

Kisame sulla torretta esterna fa andare la mitragliatrice a tutto spiano, mirando a qualsiasi cosa si muova intorno ai panzer nemici, cercando di penetrare le feritoie e di colpire le vedette Tedesche.

La fortuna decide di baciarli ancora una volta quando, poco dopo essersi voltato, sente un leggero formicolio tra le cosce: un colpo da 88 del carro armato nemico gli passa tra le gambe divaricate, andando a finire nel motore e facendolo scoppiare.

Con il cervello annebbiato e la vista appannata dalle fiamme, Kisame sente a malapena la sua voce invitare i suoi compagni ad uscire dal mezzo.

«Tutti fuori!» urla «Stiamo andando a fuoco!»

È Itachi a tornare prontamente sullo scheletro del veicolo e a prenderlo per la collottola, convincendolo a scendere; cadono a terra e rotolano dentro a un cespuglio di uva spina, e il dolore che provocano gli aculei della pianta è quasi di conforto: ancora una volta sono sopravvissuti.

 

_Il carro dietro il nostro era un carro aiutanti e il Tiger gli sparò un solo colpo per poi continuare verso la città, non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di uscire. Non credo di essere mai stato fortunato come quel giorno, e come me anche i miei compagni. Quando mi resi conto di cosa mi era passato in mezzo alle gambe non riuscii a trovare la forza di muovermi, per qualche secondo fu come se fossi stato svuotato da ogni energia vitale e ringraziai a lungo di non essere solo o sarei rimasto lì, imbambolato. Quel giorno non ci rendemmo conto di chi ci trovammo davanti, non sapevamo di essere nel mirino della centunesima divisione panzer, guidata da Michial Vittman. Ora al nome Vittman chiunque tremerebbe, ma all’epoca non sapevamo un bel niente, eppure quell’uomo era stato insignito personalmente da Hitler con l’onorificenza più alta del paese, la croce di cavaliere con foglie di quercia: aveva già distrutto centotrentasette carri nemici. Non eravamo che un numero per lui._

_Quando arrivammo, Villers Bocage era una bella città, senza alcun danno, ci aveva accolto come fossimo eroi, la gente ci chiamava liberatori e urlava “Viva l’America”, “Viva gli Alleati”, “Viva la Francia”. Quando ce ne andammo c’erano carri armati ovunque, edifici distrutti, fiamme alte che si levavano verso il cielo e corpi distesi nelle piazze: giovani uomini vivi al mattino, erano morti._


	3. One day here and the next day gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, allora, note a questo capitolo.  
> \- Tecnicamente solo le truppe di fanteria aviotrasportata si gettavano col paracadute e apparentemente Naruto e Sasuke non lo sono, ma whocaresm è una delle licenze poetiche che mi sono presa, ma vbb, basta che non la prendiate come una notizia storicamente accurata.  
> \- Apparentemente i genitori di Naruto sono vivi, ma lo sono i genitori di tutti perché non trovavo una giustificazione abbastanza credibile per fare una strage  
> \- Il tizio che parla a metà capitolo che riceve il proiettile da una guancia all'altra è Kiba, non l'ho specificato perché sono scema.

**3\. One day here and the next day gone**

 

_Avremmo dovuto prendere Caen il giorno stesso in cui sbarcammo in Normandia, ma a tre settimane dal nostro arrivo la città era ancora in mano ai Tedeschi. Dopo il fallimento dell’attacco frontale ci fecero circondare la città: canadesi, americani, inglesi, tutti insieme ad avanzare nel tentativo di accerchiare le difese nemiche._

_Dovevamo procedere proprio dove stavano difendendo e, tra tutti, noi avevamo il compito peggiore: dovevamo trovarli. Sembra quasi semplice da dire, ma per chi, come noi, era abituato a combattere in campo aperto, tra alberi, arbusti e fossati, quello era un terreno completamente nuovo. Il nostro campo di battaglia era diventato una città e il nemico poteva essere all’erta in ogni cucina, in ogni salotto, dentro ogni appartamento in cui ci apprestavamo ad entrare. Odiai ogni singolo istante di quella battaglia, continuavo a ripetermi: «Bene Kakashi, sei sopravvissuto fino a questo momento, ora vedi di non farti ammazzare da un cecchino»._

 

Obito è stufo, è stanco e odia quella città del cazzo.

«Non posso crederci che usino i bambini» commenta in riferimento all’abitudine delle truppe nemiche di distrarre gli alleati facendogli trovare un bambino francese nelle case in cui entrano, così da poter loro sparare in tutta tranquillità.

«Parli come se i nostri non le facessero queste cose».

Il giovane storce il naso in una smorfia disgustata.

«Preferisco non pensarci» commenta, scivolando lentamente sotto una finestra, facendo particolare attenzione a non farsi vedere.

Sanno bene cosa succederebbe se qualcuno dovesse scorgerli, i Tedeschi lanciano granate dentro le case, infrangendo i muri delle finestre e distruggendo ogni cosa al loro interno; a volte è davvero meglio non pensare che ci sono persone che in quegli edifici ci abitano, persone che vengono coinvolte, senza grandi scrupoli, nei conflitti a fuoco di entrambe le parti.

«Se consideri che questa è solo la periferia» fa notare Iruka, imbracciando il fucile e stringendolo a sé «Le probabilità che riusciremo a prendere la città a breve sono sempre più scarse».

«Come pensano che faremo a conquistarla? I Tedeschi sono ovunque» si lamenta Yamato, scivolando poco dietro di loro e sbirciando poco oltre la tavola da pranzo.

«Ti sembro un indovino?» freccia Ibiki, con sarcasmo.

«Bombarderanno la zona, cosa vuoi che facciano? O manderanno altra gente a cercare di prendere la città, come hanno fatto sulle spiagge».

Yamato solleva le spalle, lui il giorno dello sbarco non c’era, è arrivato una settimana dopo e, anche se davanti a quegli uomini non osa ammetterlo, è ben lieto che le cose siano andate così, non sarebbe stato altro che carne da macello e se c’è qualcosa che odia è il correre alla carica fornendo un perfetto bersaglio al nemico.

Non che ci pensi troppo, però, nell’istante in cui si tira in piedi per afferrare un bicchiere pieno d’acqua posizionato in mezzo al tavolo, in quel momento ha solo sete e tutto quello che gli passa per la testa è che probabilmente quell’acqua non saprà di ferro e terra come quella della sua borraccia.

Il proiettile perfora il vetro e centra Yamato in fronte, e quando il ragazzo cade, i suoi compari non si girano nemmeno per soccorrerlo, consapevoli che quello è l’unico momento in cui possono cercare di colpire il nemico, individuando il punto da cui ha sparato. Il loro compagno rimane a terra, immobile, e solo quando Kakashi, con un tiro estremamente accurato, dichiara di avere preso il cecchino, Obito si avvicina e gli passa una mano sugli occhi fino a chiuderli, prima di fare cenno agli altri di lasciare l’abitazione.

È sempre così ultimamente e non c’è pace per nessuno, non c’è tregua.

 

Poco fuori dalla città, la squadra guidata dal Maggiore Asuma procede a bombardare in fila tutti gli edifici in cui i Tedeschi potrebbero nascondersi. Sono armati di cannoni Bofors da 40mm i cui proiettili hanno una massa sufficiente per far saltare una chiesa intera con un solo colpo, 900 grammi di pura distruzione.

«Gente, se siete pronti possiamo darci alla trebbiatura!» esclama Chouji, un giovane dal sorriso allegro e il fisico appesantito, nonostante le privazioni di quella campagna militare.

«Meno entusiasmo e più mira» gli fa notare Asuma, indicando i covoni di grano in fondo alla strada.

Ultimamente si sono resi conto che i Tedeschi hanno iniziato a camuffare le loro truppe dietro a grossi cumuli di paglia, oltre i quali si trovavano le case; a pensarci bene non è un’idea stupida, perché chi mai sparerebbe a un covone? Che senso avrebbe?

«Mirate. I vostri Bofors non sono dei giocattoli, vediamo di far saltare per aria qualcosa».

Shikamaru, il suo secondo in comando, sbuffa svogliatamente, accendendosi una sigaretta e prendendo la mira con la consapevolezza che una volta che il proiettile arriverà a destinazione non rimarrà più niente, né del covone, né degli edifici retrostanti, né, tantomeno, dei Tedeschi.

Quando dopo qualche ora vengono raggiungi dalla divisione di Morino si stupiscono nel vederli trascinarsi dietro un gruppo di prigionieri e, quando Ibiki, Asuma e Kakashi si riuniscono per discutere, agli uomini pare quasi assurdo, perché, insomma, i regolamenti su come trattare i prigionieri sono piuttosto chiari e c’è ben poco di cui parlare.

«Noi non uccidiamo i prigionieri» borbotta Kakashi avvinandosi «Non uccidiamo i prigionieri».

«Scusa, cosa? Cosa stai dicendo?» domanda Obito con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite «Noi non vogliamo ucciderli!»

«Infatti sì, mi sembra che vi stiate preoccupando per niente» concorda Shikamaru, sbuffando ancora.

«Non sapete chi siano, vero?» chiede Asuma, avvinandosi e passandosi stancamente una mano sugli occhi.

«Dovrei saperlo?» Obito allunga il collo per osservare i ragazzini troppo cresciuti che ha contribuito scortare fino a lì, e sì, alcuni sono incredibilmente giovani, sembrano avere sedici, diciassette anni, forse alcuni sono anche più piccoli «Saranno un gruppetto di Fritz e Hans e Karl, magari quello lì che pare un tredicenne si chiama Piscialetto. Che cazzo ne so di chi siano!»

«Avete mai sentito parlare della dodicesima divisione Panzer SS? È formata tutta da esponenti della gioventù Hitleriana. Ragazzini per lo più, basta guardarli… In tasca invece del tabacco gli abbiamo trovato caramelle e-».

«Aspetta» lo interrompe Shikamaru, impallidendo leggermente «Li ho già sentiti… Non mi dire che sono quelli che uccidono i prigionieri!»

«Cosa scusa?»

«Sì, ho sentito che usano metodi di combattimento piuttosto sleali e non si fanno problemi a fucilare i prigionieri, hanno fatto fuori anche alcuni membri della compagnia D» continua il giovane, cercando negli occhi dei suoi superiori una smentita che non arriva.

«Bastardi» mormora Obito tra i denti, sentendo una furia ceca montargli dentro.

Kakashi gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e scuote piano il capo, ripetendo come in un mantra, come se volesse convincere più se stesso che l’amico: «Noi non uccidiamo i prigionieri».

 

I bombardieri arrivano il mattino successivo e sono ben pochi quelli che, durante la notte, hanno avuto la fortuna di allontanarsi dalla zona. Gli uomini non sanno perché arrivino solo in quel momento, né hanno idea di come mai ne arrivino così tanti, ma il cielo si riempie di puntini scuri che procedono tutti in direzione di Caen, uno stormo omogeneo di più di duemila aerei, tutti bombardieri, tutti messaggeri di morte.

«Ehi gente! Ehi, guardate!» esclama Obito non appena li vede.

«Sono i nostri ragazzi!» gli dà manforte Chouji, togliendosi l’elmetto e iniziando a sventolarlo verso l’altro, mentre tutto il resto della compagnia salta in piedi, con il naso rivolto verso l’alto «Bombardateli, ragazzi, bombardateli!»

Quando però i portelloni si aprono e le bombe cominciano a cadere, ci vuole poco per rendersi conto di essere un bersaglio facile; da quella distanza non si distinguono alleati e nemici e non ha importanza dove vadano a schiantarsi i proiettili, purché esplodano, purché facciano danni, purché uccidano.

La terra si solleva in grandi ondate di polvere che impedisce la vista ed entra negli occhi, senza riguardo alcuno per gli uomini che vanamente cercano un riparo; c’è chi si nasconde sotto i carri armati, chi trova riparo dentro trincee scavate in precedenza. La verità è che in quel frangente nessuno è al sicuro, non c’è un luogo in cui nascondersi con la certezza di sopravvivere, è solo una questione di fortuna.

Kakashi stringe tra le mani il fucile, gli occhi sono così serrati che gli sembra di vedere una serie di lucine colorate fluttuanti nell’oscurità, cerca di pensare ad altro, ma il rumore delle bombe che cadono è così forte e continuo che è impossibile non udirlo, è impossibile distrarsi.

Quando, dopo un tempo che pare infinito, torna il silenzio, gli ci vuole qualche secondo per capire che la terra ha smesso di tremare; emerge con aria titubante dal suo nascondiglio, tirando un respiro di sollievo nel vedere Obio strisciare fuori da sotto uno Sherman. Ha già perso troppi amici da quando sono lì.

Incredibilmente sembra che sia Ibiki che Asuma che il giovane Chouji non siano stati colpiti da quel bombardamento folle e scriteriato, peccato non si possa dire lo stesso per il resto della divisione, schiacciata al suolo e cancellata dall’esistenza.

«Che diavolo… C’erano delle persone in quella città» mormora Shikamaru, comparendo da dietro un cespuglio con la sigaretta spenta ancora tra le labbra.

Caen è distrutta. Degli edifici non rimangono che macerie e in mezzo alla strada solo cadaveri.

«Non so che dire, controllate se ci sono cannoni che funzionano ancora, recuperiamo il recuperabile» ordina Morino, passandosi una mano sul capo e aggrottando le sopracciglia con la consapevolezza che non hanno tempo da perdere.

«Vuoi avanzare adesso?» chiede Chouji, turbato.

«Cosa vorresti fare?»

«Questi sono i nostri morti!» si lamenta l’uomo, indicando i cadaveri a lato della strada.

«E quelli là» replica il suo superiore indicando con un gesto l’intera città «Sono cadaveri Tedeschi. E come è giusto che sia se ne occuperà il personale medico, per ora preoccupatevi solo di levarli dalla strada o non riusciremo nemmeno ad avanzare di duecento metri».

«Già sarà un problema avanzare in città» fa notare Kakashi «Con tutte quelle macerie del cazzo».

«Non sarà lo stesso per i fottuti Tedeschi, le useranno come copertura, ne siete consapevoli, vero?» borbotta Obito.

«Non dirlo» concorda Asuma, osservando il fumo che si leva da Caen «E pensa che quello stronzo di Monty voleva che la conquistassimo il giorno stesso in cui siamo sbarcati. Fosse venuto lui a metterci il culo».

 

_Distrussero la città a quella povera gente. Li guardammo bombardare Caen dal nostro posto in prima fila, senza poter fare niente, eravamo dei bersagli, tanto quanto lo erano gli altri. Non ho idea del perché l’avessero bombardata così pesantemente e ce lo chiediamo ancora, la verità è che per noi era molto più difficile procedere su delle strade così dissestate, piene di buche e di cadaveri. I cadaveri… Erano ovunque, non potrò mai dimenticare quella vista, l’odore, il fetore, ovunque ci girassimo c’erano cavalli morti, mucche morte, cadaveri inglesi, cadaveri canadesi, cadaveri americani, cadaveri tedeschi, erano tutti lì tra le macerie, uguali nella morte._

_Ero partito dall’Inghilterra con dei sogni e la guerra li aveva spazzati via, e sapevo che mio padre non avrebbe approvato, che mi avrebbe guardato e mi avrebbe detto: «Chouji, i sogni continuiamo a portarli nel cuore e non ci lasciano mai, non lasciare che la morte ti inaridisca». Ma lui non aveva visto tutto quello che avevo visto io, lui non era lì; la presa di Caen durò due giorni interi, e, quando tutto finì, io ero adulto. Ero diventato adulto, ma all’inizio non lo ero._

 

Il fronte Tedesco continua ad arretrare mentre l’invasione dell’Europa da parte delle forze alleate avanza; l’esercito però non trova tregua, sembra sempre che si possa aspirare a qualche giorno di riposo, ma la tranquillità agognata non arriva mai davvero. Se prima era stata l’espugnazione le spiagge e dopo la presa di Caen, ora è la zona di Falais che vede impegnato l’esercito in una lotta senza quartiere.

Quando viene loro ordinato di prendere la Collina 112, Chouji non commenta. Non dice nemmeno una parola, ma si limita a seguire gli ordini, con la consapevolezza che quella guerra la stanno vincendo e che è quello a cui si deve aggrappare per andare avanti.

«Che cos’ha di così speciale questo posto?» domanda qualcuno alle sue spalle.

«È sufficientemente alta da permettere a chiunque la occupi di vedere per chilometri» risponde Shikamaru, imbracciando il fucile e continuando a marciare «Dicono che sia stata presa stamattina, però».

«Però i tedeschi non la cederanno facilmente» continua Asuma, accedendosi una sigaretta e facendo segno di procedere verso la cima del colle «Quindi cercate di fare attenzione e sparate a tutto ciò che si muove».

Gli uomini sono stanchi, ma nessuno si lamenta, sapendo fin troppo bene che è meglio non pensare a quanto quella situazione faccia schifo; quella notte si addormentano sotto la pioggia, mentre la trincea si riempie lentamente d’acqua, gelando loro le ossa, ma garantendo un riparo sicuro.

Quando si alza la nebbia, al mattino, pare quasi impossibile riuscire a capire se ci siano o meno nemici nelle vicinanze, e Shikamaru percorre con lo sguardo l’intera area circostante, facendo bene attenzione a non perdere nessun movimento, nessuna anomalia e, dopo un paio di interminabili ore, finalmente scorge la torretta di un carro armato. È camuffata a dovere e il carro si avvicina passo lento, comparendo da dietro una fila di arbusti.

«Chouji!» urla il ragazzo «Ore sei!»

«Consideralo a fuoco» ringhia l’amico, iniziando a sparare fino a costringerlo a indietreggiare dentro a una boscaglia.

«L’hai preso?» domanda l’amico.

«Aspetta» Chouji aggiusta la mira e prega di riuscire a colpire il bersaglio, oltre gli alberi e le fronde che impediscono la vista.

Il proiettile parte fischiando e quando si schianta a terra ed esplode, la terra si alza in una folata di polvere e fiamme, mentre dalla foresta si solleva una nuvola di fumo nero.

«L’abbiamo preso! Sì, l’abbiamo preso!» esulta il cannoniere, saltando in piedi trionfante.

«Ottimo lavoro!» si congratula Asuma, sorridendo e dandogli una leggera pacca sulla schiena «Direi che la colazione te la sei meritata, ragazzo mio».

Chouji sorride, allontanandosi a raccattare la sua misera razione, lasciata da parte per la fine del suo turno; fa schifo, ma è pur sempre cibo e il cibo non si rifiuta mai. Sono i cinque minuti della sua giornata, quelli durante i quali mangia, in cui riesce a non pensare agli orrori che lo circondano, in cui può chiudere gli occhi concentrandosi sul saporaccio di quel surrogato di cibo che gli scivola giù per la gola andando a riempire il suo stomaco. Quando un colpo di mortaio esplode alle sue spalle, Chouji rovescia l’intera razione e nella sua testa passa per un secondo il pensiero che sia un peccato e anche uno spreco, quindi, a fatica, inizia a trascinarsi verso la trincea, maledicendo le sue stupide abitudini. Nel momento stesso in cui raggiunge i suoi compagni, seguito dai pochi altri che sono sopravvissuti all’esplosione, si lascia cadere a terra, mormorando a fatica ad indirizzo di Shikamaru.

«Credo di aver perso una gamba».

 

«Non ha perso una gamba».

«Ma pensavamo che -»

«Voi pensate troppo, l’abbiamo rattoppato e rispedito in Inghilterra, gli ci vorrà un po’ per riprendersi, ma starà bene, davvero» Ino sorride, passandosi una mano tra i capelli lunghi, sciolti per la prima volta da qualche tempo a questa parte.

Bayeaux è una cittadina che di bombardamenti ne ha visti molti meno di altre città della Normandia, è soleggiata e accogliente e quando i soldati in congedo vi arrivano trovano uno stuolo di persone ad attenderli.

Shikamaru sospira, sollevato nel sapere che il suo amico, dopo tutto, è stato più fortunato di quanto non avessero pensato all’inizio; l’infermiera di fronte a lui, una ragazza che dimostra all’incirca la sua età, l’ha conosciuta l’anno prima a Londra, e il giovane sa che della sua parola si può fidare.

«C’è un posto dietro la piazza del duomo, oltre la discesa del vecchio mulino, dove si può mangiare del cibo vero» gli dice l’infermiera «Se vuoi ti accompagno».

«Che genere di cibo?» domanda annuendo, perché qualunque cosa sia la tentazione è troppo forte.

«Uova, panini, patatine fritte. Ci ho speso il mio ultimo stipendio e, fidati, ne è valsa la pensa» ride Ino, destreggiandosi nelle vie come se fosse a casa propria.

«È da tanto che il tuo reparto è fermo qui?»

«Non troppo, qualche settimana, ma penso che ripartiremo a breve. So che gli americani stanno marciando su Parigi.

«Già. Ma dubito che noi saremo altrettanto fortunati, il maggiore Asuma sostiene che ci toccherà il lavoro sporco, ovvero il resto della Normandia».

«Dovresti lamentarti di meno. Fai come fa il Maggiore e cercati una ragazza» lo rimprovera Ino, levando gli occhi al cielo «È pieno di belle francesi che ti si getterebbero addosso per averle liberate».

«Beh, grazie per questa perla, ma penso che per ora mi dedicherò solo al cibo» Shikamaru scoppia a ridere, agitando mollemente la mano prima di entrare nel piccolo bar davanti a lui.

Non gli importa assolutamente di spendere cinquantaquattro dollari americani per due uova e dieci patatine, alla fine è così soddisfatto che rientra a fare il bis e alla fine si trova alleggerito di centootto bigliettoni, ma nella sua pancia ora ci sono quattro uova e venti patatine e gli sembra quasi di sognare perché non mangiava così abbondantemente da prima di partire.

Ino si allontana sorridendo, raggiungendo il corpo infermieristico nel quartiere est della città; Sakura ha una mano sulla spalla di Yugao e l’altra stretta a pugno. Sono tre giorni che l’amica non fa che piangere, da quando hanno trovato il corpo senza vita di Hayate, e nessuna di loro sa come consolarla.

Se pensavano che le spiagge fossero la cosa peggiore che avrebbero affrontato durante quella guerra, si sbagliavano tutte di grosso. La cosa peggiore è raccogliere i corpi, ritrovare i pezzi, assemblarli, spostare i cadaveri freddi e scomposti e cercare di dar loro una forma nuovamente umana. Il vero strazio, però, non sono i morti senza volto e senza nome, ma sono quelli che sanno riconoscere, quelli in cui rivedono amici, amanti, fratelli, e ogni tanto Sakura si domanda quanto tempo dovrà passare prima che davanti a lei scopra il volto tumefatto di qualcuno che le spezzerà il cuore.

Non vuole davvero sapere cosa ne sarà di tutti quei morti, non se lo domanda e ringrazia il cielo quando sotto le sue mani passano dei feriti. E a quel punto non ha importanza quanto siano feriti, non le interessa quali pezzi manchino loro o se le viscere stanno fuoriuscendo dalla pancia, non le importa nemmeno se si tratta di ustionati o di gente che si è trovata per caso a passare sopra una mina, a quel punto conta solo una cosa: che siano vivi. Più urlano, più Sakura è felice, perché va avanti con la consapevolezza di poterli ancora salvare.

Yugao questa speranza l’ha persa, ha perso la volontà di salvare chiunque, anche sé stessa e tutte le infermiere della loro divisione temono il momento in cui verrà rispedita al fronte, tra gli scoppi e i proiettili che fischiano senza sosta, perché ci vorrà davvero poco, a quel punto, perché la sua volontà si annulli del tutto, spingendola nella traiettoria di una fucilata.

«Lascia» mormora Ino, avvicinandosi all’amica «Me ne occupo io, ora. Vai a riposarti un po’».

Sakura annuisce stancamente, ringraziandola con lo sguardo. Le vie della città sono piene di gente in festa ed è normale, ed è giusto, si ripete piano, sono stati sotto i Tedeschi per quattro anni e ora, finalmente, sono liberi.

È così assorta nei suoi pensieri che quando chiamano il suo nome per la prima volta nemmeno se ne accorge; si volta solo quando sente una mano calda posarsi sulla sua spalla, e quel contatto è così inaspettato che la giovane sobbalza leggermente.

«Sakura! Scusa, non volevo spaventarti».

«Kakashi!» esclama, illuminandosi appena nel riconoscerlo «Che ci fai qui?»

«Licenza, siamo arrivati ieri e ho già perso Obito dietro le gonne di qualche bella donna».

«E io che pensavo pensasse solo a Rin» celia con sarcasmo la ragazza.

«Non ho mica detto di una bella donna a caso, ma non voglio indagare troppo» sorride l’uomo «Come stai? Mi fa piacere vederti».

Sakura fa una smorfia strana e sposta lo sguardo verso il basso.

«Potrebbe andare meglio» mormora stancamente «Sono solo stanca di raccogliere i pezzi delle persone, letteralmente. E non è solo per i morti, Yugao è distrutta, hanno trovato il corpo di Hayate e –»

«Hayate è morto?» Kakashi si blocca di colpo, fermandosi in mezzo alla strada e sentendo il cuore farsi più pesante. Ancora una volta.

«Oh, Kakashi, mi spiace. Pensavo lo sapessi! Era nella tua compagnia!»

L’uomo si appoggia a un muro e sospira, non è il momento di lasciarsi andare ai sensi di colpa perché la guerra non è finita e potrebbe dover tornare a combattere da un giorno all’altro.

«Sto bene» borbotta, abbozzando un sorriso «E mi sono ricordato di avere del sidro da qualche parte».

«Dove?» lo canzona l’infermiera «Nella tua tenda?»

«Spiritosa. Al contrario di quanto si pensi in Inghilterra questi francesi sono stati fin troppo ospitali, quando siamo arrivati c’era gente da ogni parte che arrivava a invitarci a dormire a casa loro».

«E ti sei trovato un bel letto caldo in casa di una francese?» lo prende in giro ancora.

«Un bel letto sì, la francese no. Ma se vuoi farmi compagnia quella bottiglia di sidro possiamo dividerla. Se non ricordo male mi devi ancora un appuntamento».

«A Londra» gli ricorda la ragazza, scoppiando a ridere, ma non dice di no.

Dopotutto durante la guerra il confine tra ciò che è appropriato e ciò che non lo è si fa più labile e a Sakura le apparenze non importano più così tanto come prima; quando la tua vita è a rischio costante, ci sono cose che ti rendi conto non essere poi così importanti come sembravano prima. E la distanza dagli individui del sesso opposto è una di quelle, dopo tutto vede uomini nudi ogni giorno, tocca i loro corpi e i suoi occhi si posano sulle loro ferite aperte, cosa cambia un uomo in più? Anche se il contesto è diverso?

Quando le mani ruvide di Kakashi si stringono sui suoi fianchi nudi, in quel pomeriggio estivo, Sakura cerca di non pensare a niente, lascia che il sidro le scorra in corpo e spazzi via qualsiasi inibizione, lascia che Kakashi sprofondi in lei e si aggrappa alle sue spalle come fosse un’ancora, una montagna. C’è una frenesia malcelata nei loro movimenti, una frustrazione repressa che si scarica ad ogni spinta, e con ogni bacio Sakura dimentica sempre di più quali siano i suoi problemi, con ogni morso cerca di cancellare gli orrori che ha visto fino a quel momento. E sul momento funziona, sul momento la aiuta davvero e si sente leggera, lascia che il piacere la invada e cerca di non pensare niente altro che non siano le labbra di Kakashi sul suo seno, le sue mani che le accarezzano la schiena o le spinte sempre più veloci e frenetiche mentre l’uomo si svuota dentro di lei.

Le molle del letto cigolano piano, mentre si siede dandole le spalle e si accende una sigaretta; il fumo sale verso l’alto il volute leggere, mentre Sakura lentamente si riveste, senza parlare.

È Kakashi a rompere il silenzio, nel momento stesso in cui la giovane infermiera, dopo avergli posato un bacio leggero sulla schiena, si avvicina alla porta.

«Ero lì» dice piano, e il tono grave della sua voce la blocca proprio sull’uscio «Ero lì quando Hayate è stato ferito. Gli ho bendato il viso e me ne sono andato. “Ci penseranno i barellieri” mi hanno detto “Lascialo lì”. E io l’ho lasciato lì».

Solleva appena il viso, per fissarla negli occhi, non sa cosa speri di trovarvi, ma non leggervi una condanna gli è già di conforto.

«Non dirlo a Yugao» mormora ancora.

«Non sarebbe sopravvissuto» risponde a mezza voce Sakura «Con le ferite che aveva non sarebbe sopravvissuto, nemmeno se lo avessimo curato subito».

Si interrompe anche a lei, fissandolo per un istante.

«Non dirlo a Yugao» sussurra, prima di uscire dalla porta «E cerca di non morire».

 

Come se fosse facile. Come se fosse semplice.

Falaise non perdona, i soldati cadono come foglie e ogni volta che sembrano non essere più in grado di proseguire le alte sfere mandano l’aviazione a bombardare.

I Typhoon volano a duemila metri di altezza e ai piloti non interessa davvero su chi stiano sganciando le loro bombe, perché a quella distanza è impossibile capirlo, è impossibile distinguere un carro armato tedesco da uno americano o inglese.

Per la fanteria è un vero incubo, i loro stessi aerei scaricano su di loro colpi di mitragliatrice, colpendo tutto ciò che si muove ed avanzare diventa sempre più difficile. Se non si tratta dei typhoon sono i cecchini a colpirli e quando non sono i cecchini sono i panzer.

La squadra è appostata in un villaggio del quale nemmeno conosce il nome e i cecchini sono così giovani che Kakashi si chiede come potranno fare a essere di una qualche utilità.

«Lo vedi questo indicatore?» sta spiegando un ragazzino che avrà forse diciotto anni «Questo qui, sul lato del fucile, ecco. Serve a regolare la visuale e a seconda di quanto è forte il vento e altre cose te la cambi come ti pare».

«E altre cose?» domanda Obito perplesso.

«E poi c’è questo qui, lo usi per sollevare la visuale e ci compensi la traiettoria, e nel mirino c’è una linea orizzontale, e un indicatore segna il centro della linea con un punto che va posizionato sull’obiettivo. E poi, bang! Spari».

«Kiba, per carità, ti ho solo domandato cosa vedi!»

Il ragazzino solleva le spalle con un sorriso e torna a fissare il campo aperto.

«Una pattuglia di Tedeschi, Signore. Credo siano circa una decina».

Ibiki ci pensa su qualche secondo, quindi osserva l’altro tiratore, appostato nell’edificio di fronte al loro.

«Siete sicuri di prenderli?»

«Sissignore, non sparerei se non fossi sicuro di colpirli. Rivelerei la mia posizione e basta».

Morino annuisce e dà l’ordine, in breve la piazza si riempie di fumo, mentre il piccolo gruppo di Tedeschi si affloscia al suolo.

Kiba non pensa mai troppo a quello che sta facendo, semplicemente mira e spara, assicurandosi di colpire sempre il nemico. Non mira alla testa, se uccide il nemico bene, se lo ferisce e basta però è meglio, almeno c’è una speranza, una flebile speranza, che il corpo medico possa salvarlo e che sia una vita in più che viene rubata alla morte.

Shino non è del tutto d’accordo con lui, gli ha rivelato una volta che quando riesce a trovare un nemico e a inquadrarlo nel mirino, sente dentro di sé una sensazione meravigliosa.

«Non odio questi Tedeschi» gli ha detto «Non provo rabbia nei loro confronti, anzi, in qualche modo li sento più vicini dei nostri compagni di squadra. Sono la mia famiglia e quando me li trovo davanti mi sento pervadere da una sensazione di vittoria, di superiorità- Non ti capita mai?»

A Kiba non capita mai, ma non ha mai osato dirglielo, né ha mai rivelato la cosa a nessun altro. Tuttavia non se la sente di giudicarlo perché avverte che quella non è altro che una conseguenza della guerra, una guerra che li sta cambiando tutti, che li sta spingendo a maturare più in fretta di quanto non avessero mai creduto possibile e che, parzialmente, si nutre della loro umanità.

 

_Venni ferito qualche tempo dopo, un proiettile mi attraversò la guancia destra ed uscì dalla sinistra, mentre un altro si conficcò così profondamente nella mia spalla che dovettero operarmi e mi rimandarono a casa. Stavamo catturando una pattuglia di Tedeschi, eravamo in quattro e loro erano in quindici, non so bene cosa mi spinse a farlo, non sono mai stato una persona coraggiosa, semplicemente lo feci perché era quello il mio dovere. All’ospedale militare venne mio padre a trovarmi, piangeva e qualcuno mi comunicò che i miei fratelli erano morti, lui mi prese una mano, la strinse e disse: «Almeno uno dei miei ragazzi è tornato». Non lo dimenticherò mai._

_Alla fine fui più fortunato degli altri, venni mandato a caso proprio quando i Tedeschi si rendevano contro di avere perso la battaglia di Normandia e iniziarono la ritirata. Chi rimase lì non ebbe affatto vita facile._

 

Gli americani liberano Parigi settimane prima del previsto e gli Inglesi si trovano ad arrancare verso il Belgio. Quando arrivano ad Anversa vengono accolti da un corteo di abitanti in festa e oramai per i soldati è una prassi: sono i liberatori. Chiunque li incontri si getta loro addosso, le donne li bloccano per abbracciarli, gli uomini li fermano per offrire loro un caffè, un brandy, qualsiasi cosa che possa far capire a quei soldati quanto gli sono grati.

Il generale Jiraya ordina che i cinquemila prigionieri tedeschi vengano rinchiusi nello zoo, perché non c’è un altro posto dove farli stare e le proteste della croce rossa non riescono a fargli cambiare idea.

«È un posto del cazzo» lo informa la capo infermiera dei Queen Alexandra's Royal Army Nursing Corps.

«Se hai altre idee sono tutto orecchie».

«Non ne ho, ma sono abbastanza sicura che quello violi le norme della convenzione di Ginevra».

Jiraya rotea gli occhi verso il cielo.

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu, eh» borbotta «Lo zoo è vuoto, gli animali non ci sono più, cosa dovevamo fare? Fucilare i prigionieri?»

La donna sbuffa, accendendosi un sigaro e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

«Non ci mando le mie infermiere a curarli in quello schifo di posto».

«Vorrà dire che manderemo dei medici» si lamenta, esausto «E in ogni caso abbiamo altre cose di cui dobbiamo occuparci prima. Dobbiamo prendere il porto e i Canadesi devono riuscire a prendere l’estuario della Schelda».

 

Ed è vero, hanno altro di cui preoccuparsi, ma non è il porto e non sono certo le sorti dei Canadesi, quanto più i missili V2 che i Tedeschi iniziano a lanciare. Ci vuole così poco perché la ridente e accogliente città di Anversa si trasformi nella città della morte improvvisa, bersaglio dei bombardamenti nemici almeno tre volte al giorno.

Gli uomini si aggirano per le strade come fantasmi, cercando di portare la gente al sicuro, cercando di evitare di morire, senza successo.

I V2 sono così potenti che non si limitano a distruggere una sola casa, ma possono demolirne un’intera fila e quando cadono sulla città come una pioggia, gli abitanti vengono decimati.

Quella mattina uno dei missili è caduto su un cinema e non bastano gli uomini della croce rossa per spostare i corpi; è andato a schiantarsi nella parte anteriore dell’edificio, proprio dietro lo schermo, lasciando un’enorme cavità nel pavimento e uccidendo, con la sua prorompente onda d’urto, chiunque fosse presente in sala.

«Ci sono file e file di morti» gli sussurra Obito a mezza voce, spolverandosi la casacca per togliere la polvere che vi si è depositata.

Kakashi, annuendo, entra nell’edificio distrutto, ritrovandosi impreparato per quello spettacolo quasi irreale, alcune di quelle persone hanno ancora gli occhi aperti e sono immobili, irrigidite in una posa così realistica da lasciare senza fianco.

«Sono quasi finti» borbotta, aiutando un soldato a spostare il corpo più esterno di una delle file.

«Saremmo tutti più felici se lo fossero».

Si gira appena, nel riconoscere la voce di Sakura, mentre le sue mani calde si stringono attorno alle braccia gelide di un cadavere in vestito da sera che si unisce ben presto a tutti gli altri sul camioncino.

Vorrebbe trovare il tempo di salutarla, di rivolgerle almeno la parola, ma quel tempo non esiste e se non si danno una mossa potrebbero essere gli obiettivi del bombardamento successivo.

Sanno che l’esercito sta cercando di fare qualcosa per evitare che i V2 cadano sulla città, ma nessuno è in grado definire “che cosa”, in realtà il corpo logistico sta cercando di identificare la posizione dei camion da cui partono i missili, ma questo non lo scoprono finché, quasi per caso, Ino e Sakura non incontrano un gruppetto di ragazze in una delle aree che dovrebbero essere riservate solo ai militari.

«È stato all’inizio di Novembre che ci hanno detto che saremmo partite, non ci hanno detto né per dove, né per quanto saremmo state via. Semplicemente ci dissero “preparatevi a partire”» dice Temari, senza sorridere.

«Già, ci hanno selezionato in otto» continua una ragazza dai capelli scuri e l’aria timida, tanto timida che Sakura si chiede con quale coraggio si sia arruolata e solo dopo qualche ora trova il coraggio di domandarglielo.

Hinata, perché scopre che la giovane si chiama così, viene da una famiglia di militari Scozzesi e ha sempre pensato che se ci fosse stata una guerra anche lei avrebbe trovato il modo di servire il suo paese, come suo padre, suo nonno, suo zio e persino suo cugino.

«Forse non sono la persona più adatta, me ne rendo conto» mormora piano, stringendo nelle mani pallide un bicchiere di vino «Ma voglio fare la mia parte, si trattasse anche solo di riuscire a trovare da dove sparano i V2».

E alla fine ci riescono davvero e, quando i bombardieri Mosquito lasciano la base, riesce a percepire finalmente quell’appagante sensazione di successo che accompagna la consapevolezza di avere fatto la cosa giusta, di avere compiuto il proprio dovere, un dovere grazie al quale qualcuno ora è vivo.

 

Ed è parzialmente grazie a questo se gli americani riescono a dare avvio a quella che chiamano “Operazione Market Garden” o, come dice Sasuke “Buttati, demente, che al massimo muori”. Le truppe aviotrasportate inglesi e americane hanno l’ordine di rimanere dietro le linee nemiche e prendere una serie di ponti che attraversano il confine Olandese e Tedesco.

Naruto non si è mai gettato con un paracadute prima, ma non osa dirlo, perché è proprio una di quelle situazioni in cui non ci si dovrebbe mai lamentare, anzi, non si dovrebbe assolutamente dire niente per evitare che capitino le sfighe peggiori; Sasuke lo osserva con sguardo disgustato e, superandolo con una falcata, si posizione davanti al portellone.

«Si può sapere perché hai sempre paura di tutto?» gli domanda, canzonandolo.

Non lo pensa davvero, ma oramai conosce il giovane da tempo sufficiente per sapere che niente lo stimola maggiormente di un’accusa di codardia. Quando si lancia, infatti, Naruto lo segue dopo pochi secondi, pregando un Dio in cui non crede granché di farlo arrivare sano e salvo a terra.

Atterrano nella campagna belga, proprio nel prato in cui una mandria di mucche frisone pascola in tutta tranquillità, tranquillità che si trasforma in panico nel momento in cui gli uomini iniziano a precipitare dal cielo insieme ai loro enormi paracaduti.

«Cazzo» borbotta Naruto, tirandosi in piedi e strattonando con un gesto brusco il largo pezzo di stoffa, incastrato sotto gli zoccoli di una vacca.

«Di questo passo finiranno con lo scrivere a casa che siamo stati congedati dopo essere stati presi a calci da una mandria di mucche frisone» borbotta Sai al suo fianco.

«Oh no! Mio padre non la finirebbe più di prendermi in giro» sospira il ragazzo biondo.

Non fanno in tempo a scoppiare a ridere che il campo viene invaso da civili olandesi che li hanno visti cadere dal cielo. In mano tengono dell’acquavite e li abbracciano, stringendoli con forza.

Il capo della divisione solleva gli occhi al cielo, scocciato, si chiama Kakuzu e detesta queste situazioni, afferra il suo vice proprio un secondo prima che si lasci andare con una battuta volgare tra le braccia di una ragazza prosperosa e lo invita a radunare gli uomini. Non hanno tempo da perdere a quel modo, devono raggiungere il ponte di Veghel prima che i tedeschi lo facciano saltare e non riusciranno certo a tenerlo se rimarranno lì a farsi servire acquavite.

Hidan procede subito dietro di lui, borbottando qualcosa sulle occasioni sprecate e su quanto quello stupido ponte non servirà mai a niente.

«Intanto vediamo di eseguire gli ordini, poi potrai lamentarti» fa notare Kakuzu, mentre indica agli uomini che posizioni occupare e come fortificare il ponte.

«Signore Iddio, che ti ho fatto di male per farmi finire quaggiù? In questo posto fetente dimenticato da tutti? Come se questo ponte merdoso fosse utile, dillo che non serve! Per l’amor del cielo» si interrompe Hidan con un gemito «Che diavolo è quello?»

«Non hai mai visto un pollo spennato?» domanda Zetsu, cercando un luogo adatto in cui cucinare quella prelibatezza che, incredibilmente, gli è stata offerta da una signora di buon cuore.

«Non il pollo, coglione, quello!»

Sul lato opposto del ponte, leggermente spostato verso sinistra, si trova un piccolo capanno apparentemente sigillato a cui non hanno prestato troppa attenzione nel momento in cui sono arrivati.

«Sembra una rimessa» azzarda Naruto, facendo un passo in avanti.

«Hidan, Uchiha, Uzumaki andate a vedere cos’è, portatevi l’esperto di esplosivi che non si sa mai» ordina Kakuzu con tono perentorio.

«Che palle. Atsui, muovi quel culo!»

Un giovane dai capelli biondi e lo sguardo luminoso si avvicina con un sorriso, incuriosito tanto quanto gli altri.

«Potrebbe essere una trappola» borbotta Sasuke, senza spostarsi.

«Potrebbe, potrebbe» concorda il tecnico, osservando tutto intorno alla costruzione per sincerarsi che non ci siano trappole pronte a scattare.

«Quindi?» borbotta Hidan «Cristo Santo, datti una mossa!»

«Io lo farei saltare in aria» dice Sasuke sollevando le spalle «Sempre meglio che provare ad aprirlo e saltare in aria noi, o lasciare ai Tedeschi un nascondiglio».

«Approvato!» urla il comandante da un centinaio di metri di distanza «Fatelo saltare e tornate qui!»

Atsui sorride, come se gli avessero appena detto che quella sera lo aspetta una donna nuda nella branda, armeggia per qualche minuto attorno al capanno e quando si allontana sul viso è stampato un sorrisino per niente rassicurante, uno di quei sorrisi che Naruto non sopporta. Gli mettono i brividi e ha sempre la sensazione che dietro ci sia altro; non che possa davvero lamentarsi, alla fine non può mica scegliersi con chi combattere e non è nemmeno colpa di nessuno se i ragazzi con cui è sbarcato sono morti quasi tutti.

Quando i Tedeschi attaccano è mezzanotte inoltrata e il cielo è illuminato solo dalle esplosioni costanti e regolari; sono così tanti che pensano di venire spazzati via, e mentre i colpi di cannone fanno saltare la terra attorno a loro, le case della cittadina alle loro spalle cessano di essere uno scudo per trasformarsi in bombe di schegge e pietra.

È un inferno ed è quasi seccante ritrovarsi a pensare: “Eccoci alle solite”. Come se fosse normale, come se fosse giusto.

Sai, seduto tra Naruto e Sasuke, bestemmia quando un proiettile gli sfiora la guancia e va a piantarsi nel muro alle sue spalle; il giovane Uchiha si sposta rotolando, fino a raggiungere il comandante che gli indica con un cenno la torretta della mitragliatrice.

Mentre l’amico si allontana, la postazione di Naruto viene crivellata di colpi una seconda volta e uno dei proiettili attraversa il collo di Sai, fuoriuscendo dalla parte opposta; il giovane afferra il braccio del compagno, boccheggiando appena.

«È… Credo che mi abbiano colpito al collo. È grave?» domanda in stato di agitazione evidente.

«No, no, non credo, non stai sanguinando molto, nel senso sei vivo ancora. Non credo abbia preso l’arteria, né qualche nervo o la colonna».

Sai boccheggia, mentre cerca di non pensare alla ferita, senza però riuscirci troppo bene.

«Aspetta qui» cerca di tranquillizzarlo Naruto «Vado a prenderti una tazza di tè, ok?»

L’amico annuisce, cercando di celare il tremito leggero delle sue mani, e il giovane Uzumaki si allontana verso Zetsu che, più lontano di altri dal combattimento, sta cercando di versarsi del tè caldo.

«Me ne dai una tazza?» domanda Naruto.

«Sì, ma non finirlo, credo che il capo ne avrà bisogno a furia di urlare ordini come un forsennato».

Non ha nemmeno finito di parlare che a circa trecentocinquanta metri da loro esplode una granata che solleva un’immensa nuvola di polvere e terra.

«Che merda!» borbotta Naruto, fissando sconsolato il tè trasformarsi in fango.

Lo rovescia a malincuore, tornando alla sua postazione, ma la sua postazione non esiste più. Al suo posto c’è un grosso buco, coperto da brandelli di stoffa e terra smossa, su un lato un soldato ferito si trascina verso un muro, per allontanarsi da quello che è appena stato l’epicentro dell’esplosione.

«Sai!?! Dov’è Sai?»

«Se era lì, escludo riuscirai a trovarlo, nemmeno un pezzo» borbotta il soldato ferito, facendo un cenno ai barellieri.

Naruto stringe i denti, ma non dice niente, raggiunge Sasuke sulla torretta e lo aiuta con la seconda mitragliatrice e all’alba i Tedeschi sono respinti.

Kakuzu conta i morti, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore: ha perso quasi un terzo della sua compagnia, e, in gruppi ridotti come quelli, ognuno dei suoi uomini è fondamentale, ognuno ha un ruolo chiave e un compito da svolgere.

Si siede su un muro, con un plico di carta ingiallita in mano e inizia a scrivere le lettere per le famiglie.

«Ancora?» domanda Hidan avvicinandosi con un braccio attorno al collo e una benda in testa «Non puoi farlo più tardi? Vatti a riposare, cazzo!»

«Vuoi farlo tu?» ringhia il suo superiore. Vorrebbe che l’amico capisse che non è facile scrivere quelle lettere, non è mai semplice dire a qualcuno che suo figlio, suo marito, suo nipote è morto o disperso sul campo di battaglia, non è semplice rimanere distaccati e fingere che sia normale.

«Se non lo faccio ora finisce che si accumulano troppi cadaveri» dice ancora, questa volta con più calma «E riconoscerli, dopo, diventa un casino».

Lancia uno sguardo ai corpi addossati su un lato della strada, uno di fianco all’altro; già perdere i propri compagni è dura, pensa, ma quando perdi metà plotone è devastante.

 

_L’Operazione Market Garden fu un fottuto fallimento. Un fallimento su tutti i cazzo di fronti, e a pensarci ora a noi andò ancora bene, gli sfigati che si trovavano ad Arnhem non furono così fortunati. Una cazzo di carneficina, ecco cosa fu. Non eravamo preparati, i generali non erano preparati, ti alzavi la mattina e ti sparavano addosso, andavi a pisciare e ti sparavano addosso, sparavi e ti sparavano addosso, non c’era mai un attimo di tregua. La mattina successiva mi presero a una gamba, una merdosissima scheggia di una merdosissima granata quasi si portò via il ginocchio e venni condotto via, venni rimandato a casa. Non seppi mai che fine fecero i miei compagni, ma so che quel figlio di buona donna del capitano continuò ad avanzare verso la Germania. Non diceva mai una parola, ma mi era simpatico, era mio amico. Gli spararono in fronte davanti alla linea Sigfrido. Ma io a quel punto ero già a casa mia, a lamentarmi con Dio per la mia gamba storta e le mie cicatrici del cazzo._

_Fu una guerra schifosa, una vera merda e la stronzata più grande di tutte fu che quel ponte del cazzo non lo usarono mai._

 


	4. A place beyond fear and redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note al capitolo:  
> \- So che Killer Bee è di colore. In realtà durante la Seconda Guerra mondiale le persone di colore parteciparono, ma vennero fatte combattere in battaglioni appositi composti unicamente da persone di colore, guidati da ufficiali bianchi. Me ne sono sbattuta perché volevo inserire Killer Bee, quindi sì, licenza poetica.  
> \- A Bastogne tecnicamente c'erano solo gli americani, ma mi piaceva l'idea di infilarli tutti assieme a combattere in gruppo.  
> \- Naruto e Sasuke tecnicamente sono amici di infanzia.  
> \- Le infermiere non seguivano i soldati passo a passo, ma mi serviva per far interagire meglio i personaggi.
> 
> INSOMMA SI MUCH LICENZA POETICA

_L’aspetto peggiore di essere un soldato di fanteria sono le condizioni di vita. Trascorri gran parte della tua vita nella tua piccola trincea e ti proteggi come puoi dal freddo. Ricordo che quell’inverno, nelle Ardenne, avevamo decorato la nostra trincea con fotografie di attrici del cinema. Kakashi mi aveva preso terribilmente in giro quando avevo appeso una foto di Rin, accusandomi di essere lo stesso smidollato di sempre e che a quest’ora saremmo già dovuti essere sposati. Mi disse: «Prendi esempio da Asuma, lui e Kurenai si sono presi tre giorni di permesso e hanno sbrigato più pratiche di quante ne abbia sbrigate tu in un’intera vita. È solo questione di volontà». Sapevo che aveva ragione, ma in quel momento sentivo ancora quella vocina nella testa che mi diceva di fare pure con calma, che avevo tutto il tempo del mondo._

 

Sono trascorsi poco più di sei mesi dal giorno dello sbarco e ora, a Dicembre del 1944, gli uomini si trovano sperduti nelle Ardenne, tra foreste innevate e un vento gelido che non concede tregua. È l’inverno più freddo degli ultimi anni, ma i soldati non sono minimamente attrezzati, non sono preparati; hanno solo dei soprabiti leggeri che quando si bagnano finiscono con il pesare una tonnellata e se, per proteggersi, provano a metterci sopra l’impermeabile di plastica, finiscono con il sembrare degli zombie, tanto che muoversi diventa difficile.

L’obiettivo, a quanto stabilito dai Generali questa volta, è la linea Sigfrido, una barriera difensiva di seicentoquarantacinque chilometri, l’ultima fortificazione che rimane tra gli Alleati e la Germania Nazista. E sarebbe tutto più facile se gli uomini non fossero così incredibilmente stanchi, se non stessero combattendo da mesi vedendosi sconfitti e decimati a più riprese, se non fosse che non hanno niente con cui coprirsi e che i rifornimenti faticano ad arrivare.

Persino i Tedeschi sono messi meglio di loro. Ogni tanto, quando riescono a catturarne qualcuno, gli sequestrano i parka bianchi, i cappotti, i cappelli di pelo e tutto quello che riescono a prendere – tanto dove vengono mandati loro fa più caldo e non ti sparano addosso e quasi, quasi non è poi così male essere un prigioniero tedesco. È chiaro però che tutto questo ben di Dio rimane alle retrovie, chi combatte davvero, chi rimane in prima linea continua a morire di freddo e non può che prendersela nel vedere i compagni così vestiti.

Fa così freddo che le razioni si congelano e mangiarle diventa quasi impossibile, i cucchiai di legno si rompono e quando capita sono costretti a usarne degli altri e conservarli, per averne di scorta; li leccano per disinfettarli e li infilano in tasca, tasche sporche, piene di terra, di cappotti che hanno visto più schifezze di quante non dovrebbero. Così oltre al freddo, oltre alla fame, si diffonde anche la dissenteria e il morale degli uomini si abbassa ancora, perché quando la natura chiama e stai combattendo non puoi mettere in pausa, scusarti e andare in bagno. Te la fai nei pantaloni e continui a combattere con i pantaloni pieni di merda sperando che non ti ammazzino, sperando che non sia quello il modo schifoso in cui te ne andrai, con una sacco di cacca ghiacciato nei pantaloni.

«Tutto quello che voglio è un bagno caldo» si lamenta Obito giocherellando con un bastoncino secco «Non mi sembra di chiedere molto, non è la luna!»

«Puoi sempre raccogliere della neve, scaldarla e farti un tè» è la pragmatica risposta di Kakashi, che, senza voltarsi verso di lui, continua ad osservare con occhio attento la boscaglia d’intorno.

«Che palle» borbotta il giovane allontanandosi verso la trincea vicina.

«Sei troppo severo con lui» Asuma si accende una sigaretta, mentre con le dita gioca con la fede nuziale.

«Non sono severo» risponde Kakashi, con voce quasi atona «È lui che dice cagate. Siamo nel mezzo del nulla, anche io vorrei un cazzo di letto caldo».

«Oh, fidati che l’avevo capito. Non ti vedevo così stressato dai tempi dell’accademia militare».

«Bella merda» borbotta l’uomo, passandosi stancamente una mano sugli occhi.

Sono trentadue ore che non dorme e si rende conto di essere particolarmente nervoso, beh, più del solito almeno.

«Eddai, non si sta così male qui» continua l’amico, senza smettere di girarsi l’anello attorno al dito «Sarebbe potuto essere peggio, pensa se ci avessero mandato in oriente o nel pacifico».

«Malaria, zanzare e fetore contro gelo, fame e fetore» commenta Kakashi, fissandolo per un’istante e facendo una smorfia «La tua faccia è anche peggio della mia, come ti viene in mente di farmi la paternale?»

«Solo un brutto presentimento» risponde Asuma, sollevando le spalle «E sono abbastanza sicuro che non si rifletta sul mio volto come la stanchezza sul tuo, perché non vai a farti un giro? Potresti andare a vedere se è arrivata la posta per esempio».

Kakashi borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma si alza e, controvoglia, si allontana; non si aspetta di trovare niente, dopotutto nessuno gli scrive mai, non sua madre, tantomeno Sakura (perché poi si trovi a pensare che Sakura potrebbe dovergli scrivere non lo sa bene nemmeno lui). Quel giorno, però, per Asuma c’è una lettera e nel momento stesso in cui Kakashi l’afferra una forte esplosione rimbomba per la foresta e viene sbalzato a terra, mentre la piccola busta ingiallita cade nella neve, bagnandosi leggermente. Si rialza per abitudine, non ha nemmeno bisogno di controllare di essere intero, perché oramai conosce bene la sensazione che ti prende quando vieni ferito, raccoglie la lettera e torna della sua trincea.

Asuma è seduto a terra, si è tolto l’elmetto e una piccola scheggia è conficcata nella sua fronte.

«Mi sono allontanato per mezzo minuto! Mezzo minuto!»

«Non urlare che ti sento, debosciato» risponde l’amico, tamponandosi la ferita con un fazzoletto sporco «Hai qualcosa per me?»

«Una lettera di Kurenai».

«Leggimela» borbotta Asuma «Che ho lo sguardo appannato e sta ferita di merda non vuole smetterla di sanguinare».

«Chiamo la squadra medica, aspetta un attimo» Kakashi si sporge per qualche secondo dalla trincea e quando rientra si accorge che Asuma è più pallido del normale e che qualcosa non va, davvero non va.

«Kakashi» lo chiama l’amico «Leggimi quella cazzo di lettera. Adesso».

È con mano titubante che l’uomo spezza la busta ed estrae il sottile foglio vergato a mano; la calligrafia di Kurenai è ordinata ed elegante e Kakashi segue le parole con lo sguardo mentre le legge, scandendole con voce chiara e profonda. Quando finisce è pallido quanto l’amico.

«È incinta… Stai per diventare padre… Dove cazzo è la fottuta squadra medica? MEDICO!»

«Ti ricordi cosa diceva il nostro istruttore? Durante l’addestramento?»

«Cosa? La vita è una merda e alla fine si muore? Pensavo odiassi questa frase, ero io quello che la trovava immensamente divertente».

«Sì, e la odio ancora. Mi piacerebbe che prima della fine di questa guerra iniziassi ad odiarla anche tu. Ora faresti una cosa per me? Fai venire qui un secondo Shikamaru».

Shikamaru arriva nello stesso momento in cui sopraggiunge finalmente il medico, giusto in tempo per sentigli dire quello che voleva comunicargli, quindi Asuma chiude gli occhi e pare addormentarsi; e non è una consolazione che se ne sia andato più pacificamente di altri, non è una consolazione che il suo corpo sia lì, tutto intero e non in pezzi. Non è una cazzo di consolazione, non quando ci è voluto così poco a ucciderlo, non quando una sola, misera, insignificante scheggia è bastata a dissanguarlo completamente.

 

L’inverno continua più implacabile che mai, passando sopra i morti, sopra la gioia, sopra il dolore; Hitler decide che il momento è arrivato per scagliare la sua offensiva contro le forze alleate, forse semplicemente è stufo di prenderle, forse ha davvero un piano. Schiera più truppe e mezzi corrazzati possibili dietro la sua amata linea Sigfrido e i suoi uomini, più freschi, rinvigoriti e carichi, riescono a far indietreggiare notevolmente l’esercito alleato.

La divisione di Kakashi viene richiamata e spedita ad unirsi all’esercito Americano in una missione definita di importanza fondamentale per la riuscita della guerra; tutto quello che l’uomo capisce è che, ancora una volta, si troverà a combattere con degli emeriti sconosciuti e, ancora una volta, qualcuno morirà. Quello che non si aspetta è di vedere così tante truppe dirottate verso il piccolo paesino di Bastogne; quello che non si aspetta è il freddo, che torna a tormentarlo quella notte, mentre in fila indiana marciano come gli è stato detto di fare. Le parole del generale sono state: «Vedete quella strada? Dovete arrivare in cima prima che faccia giorno. Lì troverete i Tedeschi e li fermerete».

Ora, mentre cammina nella neve, con un equipaggiamento quasi inesistente, si chiede come, ma non fa domande; le sue mani si stringono piano sulla lettera di Kurenai, rimasta nella sua tasca, e a cui deve ancora una spiegazione, poco dietro di lui Obito maledice le sue galosce rotte e qualcuno lo prende in giro. Gli Yankee sono più amichevoli di quanto pensassero all’inizio e forse non berranno il tè e perderanno la pazienza più facilmente, ma è sempre meglio morire combattendo al loro fianco, che morire da soli. Forse, pensa, sarebbe meglio non morire affatto.

E non è facile, una volta raggiunta Bastogne, aggrapparsi a questo pensiero, perché ogni cosa in quel luogo sembra pronta ad ucciderti. In realtà non è che un paesino, un piccolo punto di passaggio che si trova a ricoprire un ruolo chiave senza volerlo, in fondo non è colpa degli abitanti di Bastogne se qualcuno ha pensato che casa loro fosse il luogo perfetto per far convergere tutte e sette le strade principali della regione. È solo logico quindi, che i Tedeschi vi si avvicinino, è un punto di passaggio obbligato se vogliono arrivare ad Anversa.

«Che cosa ci vogliono fare poi ad Anversa, lo sanno solo loro» borbotta Sasuke, con una smorfia «Nemmeno lo usiamo quel porto».

«Non cercare una logica dove non c'è. Hitler si sarà sentito minacciato e avrà pensato di lanciarci contro tutto quello che ha» risponde Naruto che a certe cose non ci pensa molto.

Non è compito suo capire quali siano i piani del nemico, a dire la verità nemmeno gli interessano; tutto quello su cui deve concentrarsi è davanti a lui, nel suo campo d'azione, sotto ai suoi occhi. Spara al nemico e rimani vivo, al resto non pensare proprio, perché quando poi capita che ti fermi e pensi davvero, allora è un casino. Perché potresti iniziare a empatizzare col nemico, a riflettere sulla sua umanità, su chi lo aspetta a casa, e magari la persona a cui hai appena sparato in patria ha una moglie che lo aspetta, dei figli, una madre che attende in ansia. E a quel punto non saresti più in grado di premere il grilletto, quindi decisamente non pensare è meglio.

A Bastogne sono radunate più truppe possibile ed è incredibile quanti americani ci siano. Itachi è appoggiato al suo carro armato, il suo piccolo gruppo di veterani, che la guerra pare non riesca a scalfire, è con lui e stanno tentando di decidere a chi toccherà levare la neve dal carro la mattina successiva, quando sarà ricoperto da una spessa coltre bianca. È in quel momento che l'uomo si accorge del piccolo plotone appostato nella casa poco distante e, senza volerlo, si ritrova a sorridere.

«Non farlo mai più» lo prega Kisame «È la cosa più inquietante che abbia visto da quando siamo partiti. Siine consapevole».

Itachi lo ignora e si allontana a grandi falcate verso quel gruppo di apparenti sconosciuti, sotto lo sguardo leggermente preoccupato di Kisame.

«Devo fermarlo?»

«Al massimo pesta a sangue qualcuno» risponde Zabusa accendendosi una sigaretta e sollevando le spalle, come a far capire che a lui non importa assolutamente.

Kisame sospira e, con aria rassegnata, segue il sergente sul lato opposto della piccola strada; ci sono sei persone in cerchio, attorno a un piccolo fuoco da campo, un paio di loro hanno i gradi di ufficiali, forse uno è addirittura un tenente, ma Itachi li ignora entrambi.

Con un gesto di inaspettata gentilezza appoggia la mano sulla spalla di uno dei soldati più giovani che sobbalza leggermente al contatto; quando Sasuke si volta, con l'aria scazzata di chi non ha proprio intenzione di stare a sentire cosa la gente abbia da dirgli, Kisame rimane colpito dalla somiglianza tra i due e non gli ci vuole molto a capire che sono parenti.

«Itachi!» esclama Naruto, vedendolo.

«Ciao Sasuke, ciao Naruto» li saluta l'uomo, mentre suo fratello si alza in piedi e lo abbraccia, sinceramente felice di vederlo ancora vivo.

«Sergente, sono ammirato, dico davvero» celia Kisame osservando la scena «La sua versione in miniatura ha esattamente le sue stesse espressioni facciali, persino quando guarda storto la gente».

«Stai zitto, imbecille. E vai a raccattare gli altri».

La divisione di Sasuke è stata decimata negli ultimi scontri e a parte pochi superstiti, quasi tutti gli altri sono nuovi rimpiazzi. I pochi che possono essere considerati veterani sono lì attorno a quel fuoco da campo ed è desolante realizzare che sono solo in sei: Naruto e Sasuke sono lì dai giorni dello sbarco; il tenente Killer Bee e il suo collega, Kakuzu, sono arruolati da più tempo e prima erano di stanza in Italia; Zetsu non parla molto, ma è arrivato non molto tempo prima, poco dopo la presa di Anversa, assieme al giovane Haku che ha soli sedici anni e per arruolarsi ha mentito sull'età.

«Non mi è chiaro però» borbotta Zabusa, espirando una nuvola di fumo grigio «Come li hai convinti di essere un uomo?»

Il ragazzino fa una smorfia piccata, irritato che nemmeno un mese di guerra riesca a cancellare i delicati tratti efebici dal suo volto.

«Piantala, coglione» lo riprende Kisame «Non sei tu che ti lamenti che sono tre anni che ti tocca vedere sempre le nostre facce di merda?»

«Non mi stavo lamentando, infatti. È piacevole vedere qualcosa di bello nel mezzo di tutto questo schifo».

«Sarebbe più piacevole se ci fossero le infermiere, Fratello».

«Non potrei concordare di più - si lamenta un soldato inglese qualche metro più indietro - Dolci, bellissime, meravigliose, prosperose infermiere e-»

«E questo è il motivo per cui Rin non te la dà» borbotta il suo compagno, scatenando una risata nel loro gruppo.

«Sicuro non sia perché sei Inglese?» lo prende in giro Kisame.

Non ha importanza se non si conoscono, sono tutti uniti da quella guerra di merda, le brutture che hanno visto e le esperienze che hanno vissuto li avvicinano e li rendono fratelli, così uomini che non hai mai visto prima diventano velocemente compagni di battaglia.

Sono schierati lungo un lato della strada, uno accanto all'altro, i Tedeschi sono disposti in fila, sul lato opposto. Si osservano e ogni tanto si sparano, tra loro c'è uno spesso reticolato di filo spinato su cui cecchini e mitraglieri si divertono a mirare quando i soldati nemici, durante la notte, provano ad attraversarlo.

Shino la chiama caccia alla volpe e sostiene che non è così diverso, è quasi una forma di pietà; Sasuke non risponde e si limita a sparare. La mattina ritrovano i morti e li contano per vedere quanti ne hanno fatti fuori, spostano i cadaveri congelati e li trascinano oltre la trincea di fortuna.

La prima volta che li hanno portati dentro Obito ha storto il naso e Naruto ha levato gli occhi al cielo: «Non vorrete mica collezionarli!»

«Non dire cazzate, Uzumaki!» lo aveva ripreso Kakashi «Li useremo per sederci. Sono più caldi della neve».

Dopo il primo giorno si sono abituati quasi tutti, ora trascorrono le giornate a spararsi addosso con i Tedeschi, alcuni si occupano del fuoco di sbarramento per permettere alla fanteria di spostarsi da un lato all'altro della città in tranquillità, altri usano il cannone del carro armato per creare confusione e schermare gli alleati alla vista. È una lotta senza quartiere e soprattutto senza speranza, non hanno nessuna possibilità di sopravvivere a lungo: i Tedeschi sono il doppio, sono arrabbiati e meglio armati e non paiono avere intenzione di rinunciare a Bastogne.

Non che loro intendano cedergliela, stanno morendo in troppi per rinunciare ora.

Quel mattino, poco dopo che Shino, colpito da un colpo di mortaio che abbatte la sua posizione, precipita dal campanile della chiesa schiantandosi al suolo, iniziano a rendersi conto che forse non ce la faranno. Stanno finendo le razioni di cibo e i rifornimenti non riescono a raggiungerli, trovandosi nell'impossibilità di superare le linee nemiche; ogni tanto passa sopra di loro qualche divisione aerea di C47 che lascia cadere su di loro quello che può, ma la maggior parte delle volte devono adattarsi come possono.

«Abbiamo quasi finito le munizioni» fa notare Neji, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Cerchiamo di non sprecarne altre allora» borbotta Zabusa «O la prossima cosa con cui riempiremo il cazzo di carro armato saranno le macerie».

«Forse i civili hanno qualcosa da darci?» azzarda Haku, con tono pacato.

Sembra che niente riesca a scomporlo, a scalfirlo e gli uomini sono un po’ invidiosi di questa sua calma perenne, perché la tranquillità che trasmette è immensa; Haku è bello da guardare ed è bello da ascoltare. La sua voce è armonica e delicata e quando racconta storie, la sera, quando parla con gli altri, sembra sempre che stia cercando di dire loro che va tutto bene e che si salveranno. È di conforto avere vicino qualcuno come lui, ed è un conforto strano e dal sapore agrodolce, perché come tutte le cose belle sanno che presto finirà.

Il gigantesco proiettile atterra nell’area di ristoro senza preavviso, e gli uomini fanno a malapena a tempo a udirlo prima che esploda; in quella breve frazione di secondo sei costretto ad agire d’istinto, senza pensare. Ed è quello che fanno.

Zabusa si gira, afferra Haku con una mano e lo spinge a terra, schiacciandolo sotto di sé, sotto il peso del suo corpo, tanto più largo e muscoloso di quello del giovane; Neji, senza esitare, senza nemmeno pensare alla conseguenza più ovvia della sua azione, si getta contro ai soldati più vicini, spingendoli via. E quando il proiettile esplode, non sente nemmeno il dolore, non sente niente; chi si trova in prossimità dell’esplosione viene sbalzato al suolo, ma si ritrova messo meno peggio di quanto avrebbe pensato.

Su un lato della trincea, Haku scivola lentamente da sotto il corpo di Zabusa e lo fissa con occhi lucidi, mentre l’uomo tossisce sangue; la sua schiena è completamente esposta, non c’è più tessuto a coprirla, né pelle. Si vedono i muscoli e tanto, troppo sangue. Quando Haku scoppia a piangere è come se tutti si risvegliassero da una sorta di trance, è come se venissero presi a ceffoni ed è una sensazione talmente sgradevole che alcuni si tappano le orecchie e si allontanano.

«Mi piaci di più quando sorridi, ragazzino» sono le ultime parole di Zabusa, prima di venire raggiunto dai suoi compagni, dai suoi fratelli, dai suoi amici, che per tre anni hanno convissuto con lui nell’angusto riparo di un carro armato.

Di Neji non rimane più niente.

 

_Le truppe americane entrarono a Bastogne il 26 Novembre, dissero che ci avevano liberato, ed era vero, era così. Ma nessuno di noi pensava di essere stato salvato. Sapevamo che avremmo dovuto combattere ancora, sapevamo che la guerra non era finita e che quello che ci aspettava andando avanti era solo un altro tipo di inferno._

_A volte mi domando cosa sarebbe successo se fossero arrivati solo un po’ prima, qualche ora, qualche giorno; forse Zabusa sarebbe morto ugualmente, forse sarebbe vissuto, non ne ho idea. Quello che sapevo, in quel momento, è che non avrei mai voluto vederlo morire a quel modo, non per salvare me; lui era sopravvissuto fino a quel momento e probabilmente sarebbe potuto andare ancora avanti a lungo, ma aveva rinunciato a tutto per me. Forse fu per quello che non morii più avanti, perché la mia vita aveva assunto un nuovo valore, aveva assunto una nuova importanza in virtù delle persone che erano morte per preservarla._

 

L’assedio di Bastogne finisce, ma alla fine della guerra mancano ancora mesi; i Tedeschi si fanno più arroganti, più scorretti, più violenti. Iniziano a seminare il panico, indossano le uniformi americane dei soldati morti, parlano di football, di Giants, di New York, alcuni di loro sanno parlare inglese e non si fanno problemi a infiltrarsi tra le truppe alleate. Inizia a serpeggiare il seme del dubbio, si arriva al punto in cui non si riescono più a distinguere gli amici dai nemici e l’esercito istituisce l’uso di parole d’ordine. Il che per alcuni soldati, come Obito, è tragico perché finiscono sempre con il dimenticarle, ma fortuna vuole che Obito sia un veterano e che oramai quasi tutti lo riconoscano.

I soldati continuano a cadere come mosche e continuano a venire sostituiti da nuove reclute e questi rimpiazzi sono sempre più giovani e sempre più inesperti e muoiono sempre più in fretta, non si fa in tempo ad imparare il loro nome che il giorno dopo sono già morti.

A Gennaio, però, gli Alleati cominciano a recuperare il terreno perso fino a quel momento e l’avanzata riprende, finché il 28 di quello stesso mese non si trovano davanti alla linea Sigfrido e ai suoi seicentotrentacinque chilometri di ostacoli anticarro, filo spinato e bunker. Gli uomini decidono che non gli importa, che la prenderanno ad ogni costo perché oramai manca davvero poco e quello che serve è un ultimo sforzo e, così, la sfondano.

Ora tra loro e la Germania c’è solo il Reno.

Ci sono settanta ponti che collegano una sponda all’altra e i Tedeschi procedono a farli saltare tutti, quando però il Ponte di Ludendorff si rifiuta di crollare gli Alleati ne approfittano.

«Lo han preso come un segno» borbotta Naruto fissando le acqua torbide del fiume.

«E dovremmo seriamente passarci sopra?» Haku storce il naso e, inconsapevolmente, indietreggia.

«Sì, beh, prima di domattina» fa notare Sasuke «Non so se avete notato che quei fottuti aerei sganciano bombe, bombe vere non giocattolini di carta».

Attraversano il ponte di corsa, mentre i Tedeschi continuano vanamente a cercare di farlo crollare; nel percorrerlo Naruto solleva il capo e si rende conto che è quasi un miracolo che riescano a passarci sopra. È pieno di buchi che i carri cercano di evitare e sulla travatura è pieno di crepe, tanto che è evidente che qualora la trave principale dovesse cedere, ogni cosa sprofonderebbe nel Reno ed in effetti è quello che avviene poco tempo dopo.

Giungono sulla sponda opposta del fiume e, come scendono dal mezzo, un cecchino inizia a sparare; ed è una vera seccatura, una vera rottura di coglioni. Naruto si getta a terra, mentre un proiettile gli sfiora l’orecchio, e va bene così. È molto meglio udirli i proiettili, se non ne senti il rumore significa che con ogni probabilità sei stato colpito. Si rialza, sparando, mentre una mitragliatrice alle sue spalle libera l’area dai cecchini, falciandoli uno ad uno; si guarda intorno e individua Haku, illeso, per trovare Sasuke gli ci vuole un momento di più e quando lo vede non è sicuro che sia davvero lui. Non può essere davvero lui.

Il suo amico giace a terra, riverso su un fianco, gli occhi sono spalancati e un foro di proiettile gli buca l’uniforme sul petto; Naruto non vuole crederci e continua a non farlo anche dopo averlo preso tra le braccia, anche dopo averlo scosso leggermente.

Quando le lacrime iniziano a scendere è un argine che si rompe e mentre gli altri continuano a sparare e ad avanzare, il ragazzo non riesce a fare altro che piangere; non gli interessa se il suo M1 rimane lì, abbandonato, non gli interessa niente. Tutto quello che importa in quel momento è che il suo amico è morto e che senso ha arrivare fino a quel punto per poi morire lì? Per morire a quel modo?

Qualcuno lo stacca con gentilezza dal cadavere, consegnandolo ai barellieri e rimane lì a stringergli la mano; a Naruto ci vogliono diversi minuti per capire che si tratta di un’infermiera, per realizzare che ha già visto quel viso prima.

«Sakura?»

La ragazza annuisce, ma non sta sorridendo, in quel momento non c’è niente per cui valga la pena essere felici. Sì, hanno attraversato il Reno, ma il ponte è crollato e ha portato a fondo con sé tutte le ambulanze e i feriti e i carri che vi erano sopra; c’erano persone che conosceva su quel ponte e ora sono morte, proprio come l’amico dello yankee.

«Mi dispiace» mormora la ragazza, scatenando in lui una nuova ondata di pianto.

Non può fare molto, non ci sono parole giuste da pronunciare in quelle situazioni, non c’è niente che può riportare in vita i morti.

Si allontana solo quando Ino viene a chiamarla, avvisandola che devono spostarsi e che sono state incaricate di seguire un’unità di fanteria; Sakura quasi non riesce a credere ai suoi occhi quando vede Kakashi, seduto su un fianco di una delle camionette, una sigaretta tra le mani che si sta consumando da sola e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

«Ehi» lo saluta, osservandolo alla ricerca di ferite.

«Ehi, sto bene, non preoccuparti».

La giovane annuisce e si guarda intorno, ci sono facce che non riconosce ed è normale, visto il ricambio continuo, altre sono assenti.

«Dov’è Obito?» domanda titubante.

Kakashi indica il ponte distrutto e Sakura trattiene un gemito.

«Oh no!»

«No, no, non era sul ponte quando è crollato, era vicino al ponte a fare il cretino con Rin. Non so che cazzo sia successo, ma alcune delle maceria sono crollate verso l’esterno e li hanno schiacciati, anzi, lo hanno schiacciato, credo abbia fatto da scudo a Rin col suo corpo».

«Kakashi io-»

«È vivo» la rassicura subito l’uomo, o forse, sta solo rassicurando sé stesso «È vivo, grazie al cielo. Ma dubito potrà continuare ad andare avanti con un braccio e una gamba rotta e metà della faccia spiaccicata».

«E noi invece dove andiamo?»

«A prendere Berlino» borbotta l’uomo mettendosi in piedi e scompigliandole con gentilezza i capelli.

 

In realtà a Berlino non ci vanno, ci vanno i Russi e agli uomini questa cosa rimane un po’ indigesta, ma è una decisione che non dipende da loro e quindi si limitano a seguire gli ordini, liberando villaggio dopo villaggio, città dopo città. Ogni tanto qualcuno che gli spara addosso lo trovano, ma i Tedeschi rimasti tendono ad arrendersi in fretta e senza reagire. Gli alleati sono così tanti che non ha nemmeno senso opporsi, a volte basta fare un cenno a un gruppo di Crucchi lungo la strada perché questi si arrendano senza fare storie.

Se, però, pensano che l’orrore sia finito, si sbagliano di grosso.

Sono a circa seicentoquarantacinque chilometri da Berlino quando il personale medico li ferma bruscamente, intimando loro di non avanzare di un altro passo; iniziano a spruzzarli di DDT, le uniformi, i pantaloni, le camicie, la testa.

Quando Kakashi si rivolge verso Sakura, guardandola con aria stranita, la ragazza gli sussurra una sola parola: tifo. L’epidemia si è diffusa più rapidamente di quanto non sarebbe avvenuto in condizioni normali, ma d’altro canto questa non è una situazione normale, è la guerra e non c’è tempo per far bollire l’acqua, per lavarsi le mani e rispettare le norme igieniche.

«Ci sono stati sessantamila casi» mormora l’infermiera quella sera, sedendosi accanto a lui.

Hanno fatto più di venti chilometri in meno di dodici ore, ogni giorno è una marcia continua e ogni giorno qualcuno rimane indietro, negli ospedali da campo, troppo debole per proseguire.

«Sessanta- Sono un’enormità» risponde Kakashi e nel suo tono non c’è più stanchezza, solo rassegnazione.

«Ero in città due ore fa» continua la ragazza, stringendosi le gambe al petto «E c’era quest’odore fortissimo di abiti vecchi, un fetore disgustoso, mi ci è voluto un attimo per capire che non erano abiti vecchi, ma l’odore che emettevano i moribondi e i cadaveri. Ovunque mi girassi, bastava che mi mettessi a fissare un punto per qualche secondo e riuscivo a notare queste piccole borse di stracci, solo che non erano stracci, erano malati».

«Vieni qua».

Kakashi le passa una mano lungo la spalla e lascia che la ragazza si appoggi leggermente a lui, non c’è niente di sensuale in quel gesto, è un modo come un altro per tenersi in piedi a vicenda, per evitare di andare in pezzi, proprio prima della fine.

«Non durerà ancora a lungo» mormora l’uomo «Ben presto Hitler si arrenderà. Potremo tornare a casa».

«Forse sì, ma non potremo mai dimenticare».

E non sanno di avere entrambi ragione. Hitler sta per arrendersi, presto torneranno a casa, ma prima rimane ancora da scoprire qualcosa, qualcosa di ben più terribile di un’epidemia di tifo, qualcosa che cambierà le loro vite e sconvolgerò il mondo intero.

Sono le undici del mattino dell’11 Aprile 1945 quando le truppe arrivano a Nordhausen, centoventi chilometri a sud di Bergen-Belsen; non si aspettano di trovare nessuno e quando si ritrovano sotto il fuoco di mitragliatrici nemiche è quasi una sorpresa.

Non che non sappiano come gestirle, le mitragliatrici; basta qualche colpo ben piazzato, un paio di scariche, qualche mortaio e riescono ad avanzare fino a trovarsi di fronte a una lunga palizzata alta qualche metro, rinforzata con filo spinato.

«Che diavolo è?» borbotta Shikamaru con occhi sbarrati.

«Non ne ho idea, buttate giù il cancello!» ordina Kakashi osservando con occhi critico e diffidente i capanni oltre le barricate e i volti smunti che timidamente compaiono tra una baracca e l’altra «Subito!»

Nessuno è preparato a quello che li attende all’interno.

Nessuno era a conoscenza dell’esistenza dei campi di concentramento e trovarvisi di fronte a quel modo è una pugnalata in pieno petto, l’ennesima riprova delle atrocità di quella guerra, dell’orrore, della violenza. Il fetore è terribile e i cadaveri hanno una forma indescrivibile, smunti, deturpati, rinsecchiti, tanto da non sembrare nemmeno più esseri umani; c’è una fabbrica clandestina di missili V2 in uno dei lati del campo e dall’altro ci sono una decina di forni crematori, ancora caldi.

Quando viene loro ordinato di aprirli i soldati si fissano con aria sperduta, ma eseguono l’ordine e si trovano davanti a ossa, ossa e cenere; è uno spettacolo troppo pesante anche per chi ha combattuto una guerra orribile come quella.

«Che posto è questo?» domanda Iruka, uno dei pochi soldati a parlare Tedesco, a uno dei prigionieri.

Gli viene risposto che è un campo di detenzione per persone sgradite, che il Reich ha radunato e rinchiuso lì dentro o in altri campi come quello.

«Sgraditi in che senso?» domanda Kakashi «Sono criminali?»

«Non credo, ora glielo chiedo».

«No, no» risponde il prigioniero, tanto smagrito e pallido da far quasi paura «Letterati, filosofi, scrittori, contadini… Ebrei, polacchi, zingari».

Ad ogni parola che viene tradotta ognuno dei soldati presenti sente il cuore farsi un po’ più pesante, sente la compassione per il nemico sconfitto venire meno e qualcosa, dentro di loro, muore. Forse è la fiducia nel prossimo, forse è il rispetto per quei nemici che fino a quel momento non erano che persone normali, come loro, coinvolti in una guerra che non avevano richiesto, forse è la speranza di redenzione per quel mondo che hanno macchiato di sangue.

«Dice che ce n’erano altri, ma stamattina hanno portato via quanti più prigionieri potevano, verso Bergen-Belsen, a nord. Dice che hanno dato fuoco a delle baracche… con i prigionieri all’interno. Vivi. E che ne hanno uccisi quanti più potevano prima di andarsene».

Qualcuno sta piangendo, altri cercano di dare conforto e prestare soccorso a quelle persone che sono quali irriconoscibili come tali; gli offrono acqua, cibo, coperte, gli offrono tutto quello che hanno sapendo che, in ogni caso, non sarà mai abbastanza.

L’ordine dei generali era di fare più prigionieri possibili, catturate i Tedeschi e catturateli vivi, ma dopo avere visto l’orrore gli uomini non sono più così sicuri di volerlo fare; quando Morino arriva sul campo, con i suoi gradi bene in vista, e si guarda intorno non ci pensa due volte ad estrarre la pistola e sparare alle guardie. E nessuno trova la forza di dirgli niente, sanno tutti che cosa sta provando, sanno tutti che ha ragione, sanno tutti che anche lui è ebreo.

«Mi dispiace Generale» mormora poco dopo al generale di brigata «Che non ce ne fossero di più».

Il senso di vuoto che li coglie tutti è pari solo alla desolazione davanti ai loro occhi e gli uomini capiscono di essere arrivati al limite, non può esserci niente di peggio, niente di più terribile di questo, niente di peggio di ciò che hanno fatto a questi uomini qui e a Gardelegn e a Berger-Belsen.

Quando finalmente la Germania si arrende nei loro cuori e nelle strade c’è solo un grande silenzio, hanno vinto la guerra, ma nel profondo sanno di avere perso e quello che rimbomba è una domanda senza risposta: come può l’essere umano fare certe cose ad altri esseri umani?

Non trovano una risposta. Si limitano a marciare verso casa, uno dietro l’altro e quando arrivano ad attenderli c’è una folla, una folla che li saluta e li chiama eroi e forse lo sono davvero. Hanno salvato delle vite, hanno salvato delle persone e hanno vinto la guerra. Ma l’odore della morte, mescolato a quello degli abeti, della polvere da sparo, dei carri in fiamme, e dei forni crematori continua a perseguitarli.

«Non è qualcosa che si dimentica» mormora Kakashi prima di incamminarsi per la sua strada in un’Inghilterra che lo riaccoglie a braccia aperte «Non è qualcosa che dimenticherò mai».

Abbraccia Sakura prima di partire, le sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio e sparisce tra la folla in festa, le spalle curvate sotto il peso dei ricordi e del dolore, i capelli più grigi di quando è partito e più cicatrici nell’animo che sulla pelle.

 

_Arrivai a Colwyn Bay e mi fermai in cima alla collina dalla quale si vedeva l’intera vallata. Sotto di me c’era casa mia, le mura di pietra e il portico, il giardino in fiore e il prato verde; mi sembrò un sogno, finché i raggi del sole del mattino non mi colpirono il viso e mi resi conto che era tutto reale, che ero davvero lì e che stavo piangendo._

_Seduto sulla veranda, sulla sedia a dondolo, con l’aria di chi aspetta da sempre c’era Obito; mi vide subito e, quasi rotolando dalla seduta, si mise a urlare: «Kakashi è tornato! Kakashi è tornato!». Si precipitarono tutti fuori di casa, c’era Rin e c’era persino mio padre. Non credo di averlo mai visto così felice, così commosso per qualcosa; non lo avevo mai visto piangere, in realtà non era mai stato tipo da grandi effusioni, non ricordavo che mi avesse mai detto che mi voleva bene, per lui era un dato di fatto. Ma quel giorno mi venne incontro correndo e mi abbracciò, lo sentii ringraziare il cielo e Dio e tutti i santi perché gli avevano restituito il suo bambino. Avevo quasi trentadue anni, e lui continuava a ripetere «Il mio bambino è a casa, il mio bambino è a casa»._

_Quella notte dormii nel mio letto, svegliandomi ogni due ore a controllare che non ci fosse nessuno, che non ci fossero Tedeschi dietro la porta e razionalmente sapevo che non era possibile, ma non riuscivo a rilassarmi. Non ci riuscii per un sacco di tempo._

_Poi, una sera, al tramonto, dopo circa tre settimane dal mio ritorno a casa, arrivò Sakura._


	5. Epilogo: These scars are going to fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, non ho note su questa roba. Se non che la sindrome da stress post traumatico non era ancora pienamente riconosciuta alla fine della guerra.   
> Ok, passando oltre, siamo alla fine, in realtà sono estremamente dispiaciuta perché questa storia sarebbe dovuta essere molto più lunga e molto più curata, ma purtroppo ho dovuta finirla in frettissima perché ho procrastinato fino all'ultimo e quindi ora sono un po' insoddisfatta. In ogni caso, qui finisce, prima o poi forse scrivero qualche spin off o qualcosa di collegato, non ne ho idea.

**5\. Epilogo: These scars are going to fade**

 

_Mi lasciò con un bacio all’angolo della bocca e un indirizzo sussurrato nell’orecchio. Lo guardai andare via e nel mio cuore pensai fosse un addio._

_Una volta che la guerra finì mi ritrovai senza niente da fare. La vita in ospedale mi sembrava monotona, fredda, quasi noiosa; guardavo i miei pazienti, preoccupati per un raffreddore o un mal di schiena e mi domandavo come potessero preoccuparsi davvero per cose del genere. Giravo per le strade di Londra, che andavano ripopolandosi, mentre la città rinasceva ancora una volta dalle sue ceneri, e pensavo a quanto fossero ingenui e quanto poco sapessero del mondo. Loro ridevano e io appassivo lentamente._

_Forse fu per questo che decisi di partire._

_Kakashi era stato il punto fermo degli ultimi quattro anni, ovunque mi girassi lui era lì, tra le bombe, tra le rovine, oltre la morte. A volte era solo uno sguardo quello che mi rivolgeva, a volte una carezza leggera sui capelli. Altre, più rare, più intime, diventavano momenti che nella mia memoria erano come sospesi nel tempo, momenti in cui eravamo riusciti a non farci sfiorare dalla guerra, nonostante fosse ovunque intorno a noi._

_Sì, forse fu per questo che decisi di partire, per avere la possibilità di vedere ancora una volta il suo viso, anche se solo con la coda dell’occhio._

 

«Sei sicuro che possa restare?» domanda Sakura quella mattina.

Kakashi l’ha portata a fare un giro tra le rovine medievali di Llys Euryn, quando li hanno visti partire, quella mattina, Rin ha dovuto trattenere Obito, sussurrandogli in un orecchio che sarebbe stato di troppo e che doveva imparare a dare alle persone i loro spazi. Forse voleva solo trascorrere del tempo da sola con lui, ma in ogni caso Sakura gliene è stata grata.

«Sì, più che sicuro» mormora l’uomo, passando una mano sulla pietra antica e fissandola.

Sorride, e la sua bocca si piega con malinconia verso l’alto; non lo ha mai detto a Sakura, ma gli piace guardarla, lo rilassa, lo fa sentire bene. Non si è mai chiesto perché, non crede in stronzate tipo l’amore a prima vista, forse gli fa questo effetto semplicemente perché è bella, forse è il colore così insolito dei suoi capelli, o magari è il suo modo di approcciarsi alla vita. Non lo sa, non gli importa, però non vuole che se ne vada.

Da quando è arrivata, la settimana precedente, ha fatto il possibile per riuscire a trascorrere più tempo possibile con lei, l’ha portata a visitare i luoghi della sua infanzia, raccontandole aneddoti stupidi che credeva di essersi dimenticato, l’ha portata a Liverpool, a vedere la grande città – che comunque non può essere meglio di Londra, ma a quello ci ha pensato solo quando sono arrivati – e ora la porta in giro nella campagna, a vedere i luoghi che hanno contribuito a renderlo ciò che è ora.

Anche se forse non sarebbe necessario, Sakura, più di chiunque altro, ha ben chiaro quali siano stati gli avvenimenti che possono avere plasmato Kakashi, soprattutto negli ultimi anni, soprattutto durante la guerra.

Quando la guarda non riceve sguardi di commiserazione, né di compatimento; le sue mani non hanno mai sfiorato le sue cicatrici con pietà e lui sa, lo sa, che la ragazza non ha mai pensato che la guerra l’avesse rovinato, proprio come non ha rovinato lei. In parte li ha distrutti, questo sì, li ha demoliti e ora cercano a fatica di rimettere insieme i pezzi, uno alla volta, come fossero i delicati mattoncini di un gioco di costruzioni o le tessere di un puzzle. Non sono interi, ma sono ancora saldi e in piedi e, nonostante tutto, vanno avanti.

La verità è che gli piace stare con lei, gli piace lo sguardo che gli lancia ogni tanto, come se volesse ricordarsi del suo viso, come se le facesse piacere mantenerlo nel suo campo visivo, come se ci tenesse davvero.

Anche a Sakura piacciono quei momenti. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando era arrivata e forse non si aspettava niente, di sicuro non tutto quel calore, quelle risate, quell’affetto. Rin si era precipitata contro di lei e l’aveva abbracciata, proprio come avrebbe fatto una sorella – o almeno così immaginava Sakura, lei non aveva mai avuto sorelle – anche Obito si era avvicinato, zoppicando appena e aveva sorriso, più che felice di vederla. Poi era arrivato Kakashi, le aveva appoggiato una mano sui capelli e aveva detto: «Sei venuta, alla fine. Ti stavo aspettando».

E ora, dopo una sola settimana, le stava chiedendo di restare.

Sakura si morde le labbra e non è sicura di voler davvero sapere come mai, perché lei a Kakashi ci tiene, e crede di avere iniziato a tenerci troppo. Lo ha osservato negli ultimi giorni e ha notato che è diverso rispetto a quando erano in Francia, e in parte è normale e logico, perché non sono più in guerra, non ci sono più, però… Però non sa bene nemmeno lei quale sia il problema, è come se ci fosse qualcosa che non va, non in lui, ma nel suo cuore.

Ed è con fatica che si decide a chiederglielo.

«Kakashi, posso domandarti una cosa?»

«Certo».

«Sei sicuro di riuscire a dormire?»

Kakashi si blocca di colpo e si allontana leggermente, deviando verso il campo, fino a sedersi sul prato; Sakura lo segue, senza dire altro, fino a fermarsi di fronte a lui. Il vento le sposta i capelli davanti al viso e i fili d’erba si muovono con grazia ad ogni folata, l’uomo però non la guarda, fissa un punto dietro di lei, con aria persa e sguardo vacuo.

«Non dormo più da quando sono tornato, non più di tre ore a notte, poi mi sveglio, di colpo. La prima notte che sono tornato mi sono alzato, ho controllato l’intera casa, il perimetro esterno, il giardino. Sapevo che non avrei trovato nessuno, ma l’ho fatto lo stesso» mormora a mezza voce «Ci sono notti in cui mi sveglio urlando “Arrivano! Stanno arrivando” e allora mio padre corre nella mia stanza e mi guarda, mi abbraccia, mi dice che non c’è nessuno. È mio padre, Sakura, l’uomo che quando avevo cinque anni mi disse che non esistevano i mostri sotto al letto e che dovevo farmela passare la paura, capisci?»

La ragazza si inginocchia davanti a lui, ma non dice niente.

«Mi sveglio nel cuore della notte ogni volta che sento un rumore, anche se si tratta di una macchina che attraversa la strada trecento metri più in là; ho nascosto il fucile sotto al letto, perché dentro di me continuo a pensare che prima o poi mi potrebbe essere utile».

Sakura si siede, finalmente, nell’erba e allunga il braccio fino a stringere una delle mani dell’uomo davanti a lei.

«Hai mai incubi?»

«Tu no?»

«Come potrei non averli? Ricordo il viso di gente che non sono riuscita a salvare, ricordo quel cinema ad Anversa, pieno di cadaveri, ricordo i campi e l’odore e i prigionieri che vengono barcollando verso di me e che muoiono tra le mie braccia, ricordo soldati che mi pregano di ucciderli. Come potrei non avere incubi?»

Kakashi annuisce e con gentilezza le accarezza il viso.

«Lo so».

«Ho questo ricordo, così vivo che mi sembra di poterlo toccare, di poterci camminare attraverso, l’odore penetra nelle narici come se fossi ancora lì e non riesco a convincermi di non esserci. Siamo arrivate a Caen, stiamo raccogliendo i corpi e, sotto un cumulo di cadaveri che stanno già putrefacendosi, spunta una mano e questa mano si muove, così iniziamo a tirare, a tirare, sempre più forte, finché non riusciamo ad estrarre un soldato. Quest’uomo, non so come si chiamasse, aveva ricevuto un colpo in pancia e uno alla spalla, ma per qualche motivo, forse solo fortuna, non era morto, ma era stato gettato sotto un cumulo di cadaveri, come se lo fosse. Era Canadese, e ricordo che aveva questo accento stranissimo e Ino continuava a ridere quando parlava e, ti assicuro, che parlava in continuazione. Lo portammo al campo, lo medicammo, lo lavammo, ma era troppo tardi. Le ferite si erano già infettate e non c’era abbastanza penicillina per tutti, così andarono in cancrena. Il dottore voleva tagliargli il braccio, ma non poteva perché la base della cancrena era proprio nel mezzo della spalla. Morì lo stesso. E mentre moriva provava dei dolori terribili, così forti che di notte urlava tanto da svegliare l’intero campo. Un giorno mi chiese di ucciderlo, mi pregò di ucciderlo…»

Si interrompe, stringendo le mani a pugno e ispirando profondamente come per trovare le parole giuste.

«Quella stessa sera presi della morfina e gliela lasciai di fianco al letto, era così tanta che avrebbe potuto placare i dolori di almeno dieci persone… Il giorno dopo era morto» mormora a bassa voce «Ricordo il suo volto, sogno il suo volto. È uno di quegli episodi che non mi danno tregua e ciò che più mi perseguita fu che, quando lo trovammo senza vita, pensai: “Finalmente stanotte potremo dormire”».

«Sakura non potevi fare altro e lo sai anche tu, non c’era modo di salvarli tutti. Hai fatto per lui più di quanto non abbia fatto chiunque altro, gli hai dato una morte pacifica, una morte tranquilla. Conosco persone che avrebbero pagato per essere al suo posto».

«Hai ragione, e razionalmente lo so, ma non c’è niente di logico nei sogni, tantomeno negli incubi».

Kakashi annuisce e solleva lo sguardo a fissarla negli occhi.

«Gli incubi sono il prezzo da pagare, o meglio, sono uno dei prezzi che stiamo ancora pagando per questa guerra, sicuramente lo strascico più evidente che ci portiamo dietro tutti quanti. C’era un uomo nella mia trincea, nelle Ardenne, non ricordo il suo nome, ma aveva una mitragliatrice inglese che aveva personalizzato con un adesivo della sua squadra di rugby preferita, le aveva persino dato un nome. La adorava. Un giorno, eravamo di guardia, arrivò la posta e mi allontanai per andare a prenderla e per questo ragazzo c’era un pacco, lo presi, ma mentre tornavo esplose una granata» l’uomo si interrompe e si accende una sigaretta «Caddi a terra e il pacco, già parecchio consunto, si aprì e una barretta calorica scivolò fuori. La fissai credo per due secondi, poi senza pensarci la mangiai. Sentivo che quel ragazzo era morto ed era così, quando tornai alla trincea di lui non era rimasto niente, ma io avevo mangiato la sua barretta calorica che qualcuno aveva spedito per lui, che aveva attraversato la cazzo di manica per arrivargli. E io l’avevo mangiata».

«Avevi fame, Kakashi. Avevamo tutti fame, non c’era cibo nelle Ardenne, in trincea meno che mai».

«Non so se fosse la fame, Sakura, ma sono sicuro che fosse la guerra. Ti fa vivere come un animale e reagire come un animale, ma quando poi torni a casa e ci ripensi, cosa resta? Te lo dico io: solo il senso di colpa».

Sakura sente qualcosa pizzicarle gli occhi e si alza in piedi di botto, dandogli le spalle, detesta che la gente la veda piangere e l’ultima persona davanti alla quale vorrebbe mostrarsi in lacrime in quel momento è proprio Kakashi; il problema è che sa che ha ragione. Prova le stesse cose, sente le stesse cose e non vuole domandargli se la sua richiesta di rimanere lì sia collegata alla cosa, perché ha paura di sentirsi rispondere che quello che gli serve in quel momento è solo un’infermiera e lei non vuole esserlo, non più.

«E Obito?»

«Obito ha Rin. Non fraintendermi sono contento per loro, sono davvero contento che si sia ripreso e che finalmente abbia trovato le palle per chiederle di uscire e, soprattutto, di sposarlo. E capisco anche a cosa sia dovuta la fretta, non ha senso aspettare quando ti rendi conto che la vita può finire così facilmente. Però Obito ha Rin. Non so se si svegli di notte, non so se lei se ne occupi in qualche modo, non so niente e non gliel’ho chiesto, non ama parlare della guerra e, in parte, lo capisco. Non piace neanche a me».

«Ma ora lo stai facendo» gli fa notare la ragazza, tornando a voltarsi verso di lui.

«Mi rilassa parlare con te, sei una donna intelligente. Sei una brava infermiera, una buona amica e in qualche modo sei sempre stata presente».

«Kakashi… Perché mi hai chiesto di restare?»

L’uomo sospira e si tira in piedi, avvicinandosi a lei di un passo. La fissa negli occhi per un istante, quindi sorride, ma non risponde, superandola e dirigendosi verso la macchina. Sakura rotea gli occhi verso il cielo e lo segue a grandi passi, fino a superarlo, quindi si infila al posto di guida e rimane seduta, immobile.

«Non ci muoviamo finché non mi rispondi» borbotta, con le mani ancorate saldamente sul volante.

«Per l’amor del cielo, Sakura, ricordo fin troppo bene come guidi e credo sia meglio se guido io» fa notare l’uomo, appoggiandosi allo sportello della vettura e osservandola dal finestrino aperto.

«Scusa? So guidare su una strada piena di buche mentre dall’alto cadono bombe, riuscendo a non far ribaltare l’ambulanza. Credo proprio di riuscire a gestire la tua macchina».

L’uomo respira profondamente, cercando di non prendersela, perché sa che Sakura ha ragione, ma non ha voglia di rispondere alla sua domanda; e in fondo quello della ragazza è un quesito legittimo e, probabilmente, si domanderebbe la medesima cosa se le loro situazioni fossero invertite.

«Scendi dalla macchina».

«Non finché non mi dici perché vuoi che resti».

«No, scendi dalla macchina, per favore».

«Se ci tieni, sali tu» sibila la ragazza alzando il vetro.

Kakashi apre la portiera del passeggero con uno scatto e si siede al suo fianco, senza fissarla.

«Perché. Vuoi. Che. Resti?» domanda ancora, scandendo le parole una ad una.

«Perché mi piaci, dannazione, Sakura! È così complicato da capire?» sbotta l’uomo sbattendo un pugno sul cruscotto.

Sakura non si fa intimidire, non sobbalza, non dice niente, ma mette in moto e inizia a guidare, dirigendosi da qualche parte; da qualche parte perché in realtà quella zona non la conosce minimamente, non ha idea di dove stia andando e, in realtà, nemmeno le interessa.

«Sakura?»

«Va bene».

«Cosa? Cosa va bene? Dove stiamo andando?»

«Non lo so dove stiamo andando» borbotta, imboccando una strada a caso, quindi addolcisce il tono della voce «Ma possiamo andarci insieme».

 

_Sono passati due anni da quel giorno._

_Ho ancora gli incubi, mi sveglio ancora la notte urlando, ma ora non sono più solo. Sakura dorme accanto a me e quando capita che io mi alzi di botto, sudato e ansimante, si alza anche lei, mi passa le mani lungo la vita e mi bacia la schiena. Quindi va fino in cucina, prepara del tè e me lo porta, e poi si siede lì, sulla poltrona nell’angolo della nostra camera da letto, e mi ascolta parlare. A volte sono dieci minuti, a volte ore intere, altre capita addirittura che l’alba sorga fuori dalla finestra illuminando debolmente le finestre del nostro cottage. Allora si veste, prende la macchina e va in ospedale, mentre io rimango qui, scendo a piedi fino in paese e vado in comune. Non so nemmeno come io ci sia finito a lavorare al comune, so che Obito ha parlato a qualcuno di me, e quel qualcuno a parlato con qualcun altro e alla fine mi sono ritrovato lì. E così le nostre giornate vanno avanti, mediamente tranquille._

_Non abbiamo dimenticato niente e non credo sarà mai possibile. A volte capita che Sakura scoppi a piangere senza motivo, ricordando qualcosa che pensava di avere superato: un paziente che non è riuscita a salvare, un bombardamento in particolare, una sparatoria, l’epidemia, i campi…_

_Ogni tanto parliamo dei campi, ma non è un argomento di cui amiamo discutere, vorremmo solo dimenticare e al tempo stesso vorremmo che non fosse mai possibile dimenticare un’atrocità simile, vorremmo non essere mai stati lì e vorremmo essere arrivati a liberarli molto prima. È una contraddizione, ma tutto nella nostra esistenza lo è oramai._

_La nostra stessa vita è indissolubilmente legata alla morte e, in fondo, va bene così._

_Ho conosciuto Sakura a causa della guerra e quella stessa guerra l’ha spinta sulla mia strada, ancora e ancora, come se fosse logico che dovessi incontrarla; non credo nel destino, né in strani disegni divini, ma non sono stupido, almeno non così tanto da farmi sfuggire una donna come lei._

_In fondo è l’amore il punto fondamentale di questa Storia, della nostra storia, il suo futuro, il suo presente e sì, anche il suo passato, e se ho imparato qualcosa, da questa – come la chiamano oggi – Seconda Guerra Mondiale è che l’odio e il rancore non portano mai da nessuna parte._

_La morte porta con sé solo altra morte e, proprio come diceva qualcuno, sangue chiama sangue. E io di sangue ne ho già versato fin troppo, di uomini uccisi ne ho visti a sufficienza e adesso ne ho abbastanza. Non so cosa abbia in serbo per me il futuro e non mi importa, non credo in Dio, non credo in una redenzione miracolosa dei peccati e, anche di questo, non mi importa._

_Tutto quello che voglio adesso, tutto quello che chiedo è una possibilità di una vita normale, di un amore normale, da condividere con lei. Un giorno, tra qualche anno, ci guarderemo indietro e questo dolore sarà diventato parte di noi, un giorno riusciremo ad accettarlo e torneremo a dormire la notte, smetteremo di scoppiare a piangere senza motivo, di avere reazioni esagerate per delle inezie, un giorno saremo di nuovo interi e lo saremo insieme._


End file.
